Our Child
by midhiel
Summary: Charles Xavier había muerto al dar a luz y Erik Lehnsherr sabía que era su culpa. Tres años después, lleno de remordimiento, regresará para conocer a su hijo y formar un vínculo con él más allá del dolor que todavía lo carcome.
1. Chapter 1

Our Child

Capítulo Uno: Decisión

Charles Xavier había muerto al dar a luz y Erik Lehnsherr sabía que era su culpa. Por eso se había marchado de Westchester y no había regresado en tres años. Erik sabía que había sido el impulso que lo dominaba cuando la rabia aparecía lo que había causado el accidente. A decir verdad, él lo llamaba accidente porque no había sido intencional pero un accidente es un acto fortuito, sin responsables directos, y él se sentía tan responsable como culpable del triste destino de su gran amor.

Imaginaba que en la mansión todos lo aborrecían por lo ocurrido con el querido Charles Xavier y no pronunciaban siquiera su nombre para condenarlo al olvido total. Pero Erik sabía que eran buenas personas y que cuidaban de su hijo con amor y manteniendo viva la memoria de su padre gestante. Sí, dos semanas después del nacimiento se enteró de que había sido un niño. Mystique lo había rastreado para contárselo y le dejó en claro que se había tomado la molestia solo porque era lo que su hermano habría querido. Pero él estaba tan embargado por el dolor y la culpa que no pudo volver para conocerlo al menos. Sentía que si veía en su carita rasgos de Charles no podría soportarlo.

Ya habían pasado tres años en los que vivió en el ostracismo, trabajando solo, buscando ayudar a otros mutantes y defendiendo su causa. No había vuelto a usar la violencia por respeto a Charles y porque había sido su agresividad la que le había costado la vida de forma indirecta. Él no había atacado a su amante, jamás osaría hacerlo, pero en la fiebre de la lucha, cuando trataban de detenerlo, Erik no se pudo resistir y alzó el armazón de metal de un edificio. Conectado a Cerebro, Charles trató de detenerlo y, bueno, mejor no seguir recordando porque a partir de ese instante, Magneto no volvió a ser el mismo, nadie volvió a ser como antes. Su acto soberbio destruyó la vida de todos y condenó a una criatura inocente a venir huérfana al mundo.

Pero esta mañana, en el tercer aniversario del fatídico accidente, Erik despertó en la habitación del hotel con una sensación de ahogo. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la culpa que lo consumía más y más. Volteó hacia la mesa de noche y se encontró con la botella de whisky casi vacía. Era una ironía que él se emborrachara para huir de sus problemas cuando había sido Charles quien se escondía detrás del alcohol. Erik hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en medio de la angustia: que tuviera al menos un vicio de su amor era algo que lo aliviaba. Se levantó como pudo, o, como la resaca se lo permitió y se encerró en el baño. Mientras el agua salpicaba su espalda desnuda, sintió por primera vez el deseo de conocer a su hijo. Era una sensación extraña, una mezcla de vacío y nostalgia pero también amor. No el amor que había sentido por Charles sino uno particular y profundo. Erik se restregó los ojos mojados con la lluvia, mientras pensaba que se sentía un monstruo, un ser egoísta que mató a su amante, luego, abandonó a su hijo y recién ahora tenía necesidad de encontrarlo. Era una basura, una mierda, se repetía a sí mismo.

-No puedo condenarlo a que me conozca – suspiró y recargó la mano contra una de las paredes para doblar la espalda y que el agua le mojara el cuello -. Arruino la vida de las personas, perdí a mi familia dos veces: una con la que nací y otra, la que quise formar, ¿qué puede esperar de mí? ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?

Salió de la ducha envuelto en lágrimas y se observó en el espejo del botiquín. Estaba más delgado que tres años atrás, tenía ojeras muy oscuras alrededor de los párpados y los labios contraídos por la angustia constante. Sus ojos estaban rojos siempre. Una barba descuidada le daba una apariencia desaliñada y tenía la piel roja por los efectos del alcohol. ¿Dónde estaba en ese rostro el arrogante, desafiante y resuelto Magneto de años atrás?

-¿Qué habría pensado Charles si me viera así? – murmuró entreabriendo los labios apenas. Suspiró -. ¿Qué importancia puede tener? Ya no soy el mismo, soy una sombra patética, soy una mierda, ¡una basura!

Alzó el puño para romper el espejo pero se contuvo y, en cambio, lloró. Se apretó el collar con el relicario de sus padres que nunca se sacaba. ¿Qué pensaría su madre de él? ¿Qué pensaría su honesto padre? Si vivieran, se cuestionarían qué clase de hijo habían criado. Definitivamente no este en el que se había convertido.

Erik se secó con la toalla y regresó a la habitación. Se vistió en silencio, aspirando para retener las lágrimas. Pero el deseo por conocer a su hijo aumentaba. También ese afecto. Se sentía un miserable pero no podía reprimir lo que sentía. Tal vez su hijo lo necesitaba, tal vez tenía que darse una oportunidad y conocerlo, abrazarlo, besarlo. Si el niño se sentía feliz en Westchester con los demás y lo rechazaba, lo dejaría en paz, si lo aceptaba buscaría la manera de que estuvieran juntos sin alejarlo de la mansión pero tenía que encontrarlo.

Erik estaba a pocas millas de Manhattan. Bajó, pagó la habitación y se marchó del hotel resuelto. Por el camino reflexionó más y pensó que si el niño lo rechazaba, encontraría la manera de ganarse su corazón. Erik necesitaba a su pequeño y necesitaba establecer el vínculo de padre e hijo. Era lo que Charles hubiera deseado y era lo que él deseaba ahora.

…..

Erik reconoció la pastelería favorita de Charles al instante. Era una tienda elegante en el corazón de la ciudad, que el telépata había adorado desde niño y Erik lo había acompañado en múltiples ocasiones para buscar pasteles y dulces. En tres años la fachada se mantenía igual: sobria y exquisita. No sabía por qué, pero Magneto sentía que traerían al niño a ese sitio para elegir su pastel de cumpleaños. No se atrevía a presentarse en Westchester de la nada y pensó que si lo veía de casualidad en la calle, el encuentro sería más espontáneo y cómodo. Entró, se sentó en un extremo, apartado de las miradas, y pidió un café y un par de croissants. Estuvo un largo rato consultando su reloj pulsera de tanto en tanto, y estudiando discretamente a los compradores que entraban y salían. Pasadas las once de la mañana, la campañilla de la puerta tintineó y Erik vio que Hank McCoy entraba distraído y solo.

Magneto sintió una pesadez en el estómago, de esas que se provocan cuando los planes no salen a gusto. Hank había decidido comprarle el pastel sin traerlo a la tienda. Bebió lo que quedaba del café ya helado a esta altura, mientras refunfuñaba su poca suerte.

Hank se acercó al mostrador y observó los distintos pasteles que se exponían. Pidió que le enseñaran los que tuvieran mucho chocolate.

Erik sonrió en medio de la decepción porque él adoraba el chocolate y que su hijo sin conocerlo hubiera heredado ese gusto lo enorgullecía.

La campañilla sonó otra vez y entró Scott Summers con un niño pequeño de la mano. Tenía el cabello castaño peinado con una raya prolija al costado, una mirada curiosa y el cuerpecito regordete como las criaturas a su edad. Caminaba decidido de la mano de Scott, y cuando Hank lo vio, sonrió y se inclinó para hablarle.

-Ya traerán el que tiene más chocolate – le avisó.

-¡Sí! – aplaudió el pequeño con su vocecita feliz. Erik sintió un nudo en la garganta al oír su voz por primera vez.

La vendedora, una muchacha joven, regresó con dos pasteles. A simple vista no se podía decidir con cuál quedarse porque los dos se veían exquisitamente devorables. Pero el niño, con una decisión confiada, señaló el de la izquierda. Hank pidió que se lo prepararan para llevarlo y fue a la caja para pagar. Scott se acercó a una de las mesas para esperar con el pequeño y sacó de su bolsillo una figura articulada de un dragón verde y negro. Era lógico que a los tres años lo fascinaran los monstruos, dragones, dinosaurios y demás criaturas.

El niño se levantó con su muñeco y caminó entre las mesas directo hacia el rincón donde su padre se escondía. Erik lo observaba mientras el corazón se le estrujaba de la ansiedad. Scott se levantó para seguirle los pasos. Cerca de la mesa de Magneto, el niño soltó sin querer su dragón. Erik se inclinó y lo recogió del piso para entregárselo.

Scott llegó hasta ellos sin mirar al desconocido.

-¿Qué se dice, David?

El niño miró a Erik, sin saber quién era, con unos enormes ojos azules, que su padre reconoció al instante. Las facciones, la forma de la cara, todo él era un Charles Xavier en miniatura.

-Gatia.

-Ya tengo el pastel, Scott, ahora vamos a pasar por la juguetería y – Hank se detuvo en seco al acercárseles y reconocer al extraño -. ¿Qué haces aquí, Lehnsherr? – espetó.

Scott recién reparó de quién se trataba y, por instinto protector, sujetó la mano del pequeño.

-Ya me retiro – respondió Erik secamente y se levantó, dejando una croissant a medio comer.

-No, quédate – ordenó Hank despectivo y tomó la otra mano del pequeño, que sostenía el juguete -. Nosotros nos vamos.

Los tres dieron media vuelta y se marcharon tomados de la mano del niño. Erik los siguió con la vista e inclinó la mirada hacia David, que dio vuelta la cabecita para observarlo con curiosidad y fascinación.

-¿Quén es el señod, tío Hank?

-Un viejo conocido – respondió Hank escueto.

…..

_**¿Qué les pareció? No me odien por matar a Charles pero era una idea que tenía desde hacía tiempo. Sé que tengo varios fics pendientes pero me vino la idea con este y lo escribí. Pienso continuarlo más adelante y a los otros también. Espero que les haya gustado a pesar del drama. ¡Pobre Charles! ¡Y pobre Erik!**_


	2. Regreso

Our Child

Capítulo Dos: Regreso

Apenas abandonaron los tres la tienda, Erik tomó conciencia de lo que había pasado. Acababa de conocer a su hijo, el niño acababa de hablarle sin miedo, era idéntico a Charles y eso no se le hacía intolerable sino que lo fascinaba, y él, al fin reconocía que él, Erik Lehnsherr, era padre y responsable de esa criatura. Se apresuró a salir a la calle. La pastelería quedaba a mitad de la cuadra y los vio cuando se disponían a doblar la esquina. Erik recordó que por ese camino había un estacionamiento donde debían haber dejado el coche, pero enseguida recordó también que Hank había mencionado visitar una juguetería y había una grande a dos cuadras por ese rumbo. Los siguió ligero.

Scott platicaba mientras caminaba con David sobre el pastel, su tamaño, sus colores y la cantidad de chocolate que tendría. Hank iba absorto pero gracias a su mutación, percibió los pasos apresurados de Magneto por alcanzarlos.

-Nos está siguiendo – murmuró entre dientes.

David sintió que la mano de su tío Hank sudaba como cuando se ponía muy nervioso. Giró la cabecita y vio que el extraño de la tienda se les estaba aproximando.

-Habla con él – sugirió Scott. Conocían a Magneto para saber que no se rendiría fácilmente -. Yo llevaré a David a la juguetería.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Hank y soltó al pequeño para detenerse y esperar a Erik, que llegó rápido hasta él.

-Hank, mira, fui un bastardo de mierda – comenzó Magneto, ya mirando al joven y ya mirando a Scott alejándose con su hijo.

-Ahórrate el discurso, Erik – cortó Hank en seco y se acomodó las gafas, nervioso -. ¿Qué quieres exactamente?

-Hoy se cumplen tres años.

-Sí – congenió Beast gélido y consultó su reloj -. Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo, debemos comprar el regalo que pidió David, después pasar por la florería antes de ir al cementerio y después regresar a casa para el almuerzo con los demás. Esta tarde tendrá su fiesta así que estamos demasiado ocupados.

Erik parpadeó.

-¿Flores? ¿Cementerio?

Hank iba a responderle con un "¿Dónde demonios piensas que se encuentra Charles, estúpido?," pero comprendió que Magneto procesaba la idea de que visitarían su tumba en su aniversario y que, por ende, David tenía que saber parte de la historia trágica. Se acomodó el puente de los anteojos antes de explicar.

-David sabe que su papá se tuvo que marchar cuando él nació pero que está en alguna parte cuidándolo – Erik parpadeó emocionado -. Charles fue enterrado en el Mausoleo de la Familia Xavier y por eso, en su aniversario, llevamos a David para que visite la parte que está descansando de su papi allí. Le dejamos flores y regresamos a casa.

-Es muy importante lo que hacen por mi hijo – reconoció Erik con la voz entrecortada -. No le ocultaron la verdad e hicieron que la memoria de Charles siguiera viva.

-Es lo que Charles hubiera querido – contestó Hank y volvió a consultar impaciente su reloj -. Escucha, Erik. Esto es difícil para todos. Hay poco tiempo y ahora que lo pienso, yo tengo la tarjeta de crédito para el regalo así que tengo que ir a la juguetería.

Erik asintió comprensivo. Ya era bastante considerado por parte del joven que se hubiera detenido para hablarle, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-Solo quería que supieran que deseo tener más contacto con David – confesó desde el corazón -. La culpa, el dolor, todo hizo que me marchara y nunca me sentí preparado para brindarme a él. Sentí que no lo haría feliz pero ahora tengo la necesidad de conocerlo. ¿Le hablaron alguna vez de mí? – Hank lo miró inexpresivo y Magneto dedujo la respuesta -. Supongo que no.

Hank se mordió el labio. No estaba en su naturaleza ser rencoroso y menos con una persona como Erik en la que se leía a leguas la angustia que lo acongojaba. Su aspecto desmejorado, su delgadez, su mirada con una tristeza perenne demostraban el infierno que padecía.

-Tengo que irme, Erik, pero si quieres la fiesta comienza a las cinco y termina a las siete – se alejó apresurado -. Es en casa.

Erik sonrió, mientras asentía.

-Allí estaré – murmuró, convencido de que no habría evento en el universo que le impidiera asistir.

…..

Erik pasó el resto del día recorriendo tiendas para buscar un regalo adecuado. Sabía que en la mansión debían consentir a David y que tendría montones de juguetes de monstruos, dinosaurios, dragones y demás bestias. No quería llevarle algo que ya pudiera poseer o que ya conociera. Se detuvo a comer un hot-dog en un carrito de la calle y mientras lo hacía sentado en un banco, reparó en una ferretería pequeña oculta entre dos grandes tiendas. Tuvo una idea feliz, entró a comprar mucho alambre y fabricó con su mutación un dragón estremecedor con las fauces abiertas y las alas extendidas. Después se preparó para abordar un bus hacia Westchester.

…

Ororo y Kurt eran los encargados ese día de fregar los platos, mientras que Scott los apilaba en el aparador. Los demás, Hank, Peter, Jean y Raven bajo su apariencia cerúlea, estaban afuera adornado la parcela del jardín donde se desarrollaría la fiesta. David los ayudaba pasándoles adornos o recogiendo alguna basurita que encontraba en el pasto.

-¡Ah! A propósito – carraspeó Hank como al pasar, mientras unía varios globos con un hilo para entregárselos a Raven -. Nos encontramos con Erik esta mañana y va a venir a la fiesta.

-¿Qué? – soltaron los demás al unísono. Raven casi cae de la silla donde estaba parada para colgar los ramilletes de globos -. ¿Quién invitó a ese bastardo? – y "bastardo" fue el insulto más suave que pronunciaron.

Solo Peter estaba apartado pero al oír la palabra llegó justo a tiempo para llevarse al niño lejos y que no la oyera.

Hank continuó.

-Miren, sé que todos formamos parte del club "vamos a matar a Erik Lehnsherr" pero el sujeto, nos guste o no, es el padre.

-Un padre ausente – corrigió Jean -. Que provocó la peor tragedia en nuestra familia y abandonó a su hijo cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Yo misma fui a contarle de David – recordó Raven con rencor, mientras saltaba de la silla -. Y yo misma vi su expresión cuando no quiso saber nada.

Hank los miró sin entender.

-¿No se dan cuenta de que el hombre estaba destruido? – se frotó la nuca -. Si lo hubiesen visto hoy, es una piltrafa mutante. Carga mucha angustia y remordimiento encima. Nos estaba esperando en la pastelería, se nota que quería conocerlo.

-¿No me digas que traumatizó al niño? – soltó Jean ofendidísima.

Hank sacudió la cabeza.

-No hizo nada que pudiera dañarlo, solo le alzó el dragón que a David se le había caído al piso. Después, en la calle, yo me detuve para conversar con él mientras Hank y David iban a la juguetería, me confesó que quería tener contacto con él y es su hijo, suyo y de Charles – suspiró -. No pude negarme y lo invité.

-Bien, Hank, te ganaste el Nobel de la Paz al Mutante del Año – se burló Raven pero enseguida reflexionó -. Bueno, si Erik viene a la fiesta pienso que tendremos que preparar un lugar extra para él entre los invitados.

Jean suspiró profundo antes de mostrarse de acuerdo. Hank agradeció a Raven su buena predisposición y ya cuando estaban cerrando la plática, Peter llegó con David, que tenía las manitas cargadas de dulces. En esos minutos quién sabe a qué tiendas lo habría llevado. David era pequeño y estaba tan acostumbrado a las mutaciones de todos que no sufría el "latigazo" si Quicksilver lo llevaba de paseo con su híper velocidad.

-¿Qué? – cuestionó Peter ante la mirada reprobatoria de todos -. Es su cumpleaños y tenía que regalarle algo.

Raven se acercó al niño, que masticaba dos caramelos juntos.

-Vamos, David. Tenemos que guardar estas golosinas o no podrás comer en la fiesta todas las cosas ricas que hay – el pequeño era muy dócil y se dejó llevar adentro mientras le entregaba los dulces para que se los guardara, masticaba con ganas y se chupaba los deditos pegajosos.

Los demás siguieron adornando el jardín, mientras que en la cocina, Ororo y Kurt se enteraban, no menos sorprendidos, de la visita de Erik Lehnsherr.

…..

Erik estuvo frente al portón a las cinco y diez. Tocó el timbre, reteniendo las ganas de separarlo con su mutación, y Kurt lo atendió por el contestador y fue a abrirle. El joven ponía la llave torpemente en la cerradura, estupefacto con la presencia de Magneto. Él, al igual que los otros, había estado presente durante esa batalla trágica y solo Peter había permanecido junto a Charles en la cámara de Cerebro para custodiarlo por su embarazo avanzado y fue el primero que vio cómo el mutante se desplomaba desfallecido. Pero eran recuerdos harto tristes para rememorarlos en una fiesta de cumpleaños de un niñito.

-Por aquí – invitó Kurt y Erik lo siguió, observando el paisaje que se mantenía igual.

Ya había niños corriendo y subiendo a los juegos que habían montado en el jardín. Kurt hizo un ademán para que Erik le entregara el obsequio envuelto y ponerlo con los demás en una caja grande, pero Magneto se negó y lo retuvo.

Hank estaba concentrado conectando unos cables para el sonido y no notó a Erik hasta que este se le acercó y le palmeó el hombro.

-¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir! – observó el joven.

-¿Dónde está David? – Magneto estaba impaciente.

-Creo que jugando con otros amiguitos en los columpios que están en el otro sector – le señaló un área más alejada -. Jean y Scott los están vigilando.

Erik se marchó hacia ese lugar con el paquete debajo del brazo. Esquivó a dos niñas que pasaron corriendo y a un goloso que atacaba la mesa de dulces. Caminó directo hacia la zona y Jean lo vio en la lejanía. Scott también lo notó y se acercó a buscar a David. Estaba claro que su padre ansiaba encontrarse con él. El niño hizo un puchero cuando Scott lo bajó del columpio pero pronto su atención se enfocó en el desconocido que era el mismo de la pastelería. Enseguida distinguió el regalo en su brazo. Scott lo tomó de la mano para acercarlo a Erik.

Erik sentía que el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Se arrodilló junto al niño y, emocionado, le entregó su obsequio.

-Feliz cumpleaños, David – le sonrió, tratando de sonar lo más calmo posible.

-¡Gatias! – exclamó el niño alegremente y rompió el papel. Observó el dragón de metal con los ojos abiertos como platos -. ¡Wow! Ete ti da medo.

Erik rio.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado. Te lo hice con mucho cariño – titubeó pero finalmente extendió la mano y le sacudió el pelo.

-¿Fui tú? – preguntó David asombrado. Era su manera de preguntarle si lo había fabricado él mismo.

-¡Claro! – rio Erik -. Mira esto – se alzó la manga izquierda del asco y de la camisa, dejando al descubierto su reloj en la muñeca. Hizo un chasquido con los dedos y el reloj se desprendió, voló y se detuvo cerca del rostro del pequeño.

David quedó con la boquita en forma de o, estupefacto, hasta que aplaudió con ganas.

Scott se dio cuenta que necesitaban un tiempo a solas y se alejó. Erik tomó al niño de la mano para llevarlo a un banco.

-¡No! – protestó el niño -. No debo habar extanos.

Erik se dio cuenta de que no se había presentado todavía.

-Lo siento, David. Soy Erik y no soy un extraño.

David volteó hacia Scott, que asintió para autorizarlo a seguir a Magneto. Recién el niño aceptó tomar la mano de su padre y dejarse guiar hacia un banco de granito, no lejos de allí. Erik conocía el jardín de memoria, tanto que podía recorrerlo con los ojos vendados. Pero hacerlo sosteniendo la manita regordeta de su hijito convirtió al paseo en un momento especial. Se sentaron juntos. David seguía admirando el dragón y metía el dedito dentro de la boca de la bestia, fascinado con sus fauces. A Erik le costaba hacerse la idea de que tres años atrás, esa criaturita había estado dentro de Charles, cuando el telépata aún vivía y con Erik soñaban una familia y un futuro juntos. Parpadeó al sentir los ojos acuosos y se llevó la mano hacia ellos para secarse.

-Noté en la pastelería que te gustan los dragones – inició Erik la plática.

David asintió gravemente sin apartar la vista de su regalo. Estaba fascinado con él.

-¿Tienes muchos dragones? – insistió su padre.

-Tlecintos dos – dijo por decir un número. En verdad esa cantidad en su cabecita sonaba infinita.

Erik sonrió enternecido y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrazó por la espalda. Quería confesarle quién era, que lo amaba y pedirle que lo perdonara por haberse marchado. Sin embargo, entendía que era un niño muy pequeño y no podía hablarle de forma tan directa. Después de un rato, deshizo el abrazo y le besó la cabeza. Sin quererlo, tuvo la sensación de que su cabello olía igual que el de Charles. Cerró los ojos, embelesado con el recuerdo de su amor.

David lo miró curioso. Estaba acostumbrado a que le besaran la cabeza porque era muy querido.

-Yo teno un papi que no etá aquí – contó porque estaba entrando en confianza -. Etá dumendo y me cuida.

-Sí – soltó Erik un suspiro largo y profundo. Miró el paisaje en lontananza y volteó hacia el niño -. Tu papi Charles. Fue una excelente persona.

-Se fue cuando me sacadon de él – comentó con naturalidad la cesárea de emergencia. Erik pasó saliva -. Él me quiede.

-Claro – susurró Erik y se mordió el labio. Tenía que cambiar de tema rápidamente o terminaría llorando -. ¿Te gustan los columpios, David? ¿Quieres que te empuje en alguno?

David soltó un "¡Sí!" y le entregó el dragón para que se lo custodiase. Sabía que uno no podía subirse a un columpio y hamacarse con las manos ocupadas porque se podía caer. Tomó la mano de su padre y lo guio hacia los juegos donde Jean y Scott cuidaban a los otros niños. Así pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que llegaron otros amiguitos y David salió corriendo a recibirlos. Erik aprovechó para entrar en la casa a comer algo en la cocina. Todo su almuerzo había sido ese hot-dog. Mientras abría el refrigerador, Raven entró para buscar algunos platos. Erik cerró la puerta para mirarla.

-Te agradezco a ti y a los demás el haberme permitido venir hoy – comentó respetuoso. Raven quedó sorprendida porque Magneto normalmente no era una persona que diera las gracias -. Y especialmente a ti por haberme dado la noticia tres años atrás.

-Mira, Erik, yo – sacudió la cabeza para acomodar las ideas. Estaba tan nerviosa que levemente adquirió su forma azul pero se concentró y volvió a la humana -. Hank comentó que te encontraron hoy y que te invitó porque eres su padre y nos pareció justo pero espero que no la arruines, sabes a lo que me refiero. Es un niño que al nacer perdió a un padre y ahora vienes y si quieres formar un vínculo con él, yo te pido encarecidamente que no seas más. . .

-Lo sé, Raven – la interrumpió -. Lo sé y te autorizo a que si David sale lastimado, vayas a buscarme y me mates.

-¡Melodramático! – exclamó la joven, rodando los ojos.

-Charles solía llamarme así – recordó con nostalgia.

-¿Hablaste ya con David? – cambió Raven rápido de tema.

-Le entregué su regalo y estuvimos en los columpios hasta que fue a saludar a unos amigos. Vine aquí a comer algo, más tarde soplará las velas, me despediré de él y me iré.

-¿Esa es tu idea de formar un vínculo? – lo regañó sorprendida -. ¿Lo visitas en una fiesta de cumpleaños y te marchas?

Erik la miró con tristeza. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Raven lo sacó de la duda.

-¿Por qué no te quedas por aquí un tiempo, Erik? Creo que es la mejor manera de que compartas con tu hijo, lo conozcas y él te conozca a ti. Además Hank comentó el aspecto desmejorado que tienes y te veo peor de lo que te imaginé.

-Una vez más gracias, Raven – contestó Erik y ella no supo si era un cumplido o bromeaba.

-Estás agradeciendo demasiado.

Erik no le contestó y abrió el refrigerador para sacar un trozo de pavo y un pack de latas de cerveza.

-Son de Scott – comentó Raven y fue a buscar los platos.

-Gracias otra vez, en ese caso, me las beberé a todas.

-Si encuentras habanos en la sala de la tele, son de Logan – bromeó la joven.

-En ese caso me los fumaré a todos – respondió con una sonrisa. Estaba recuperando poco a poco su buen humor -. ¿Qué es de la vida de ese tipo?

-Hace un par de meses que no sabemos nada de él, pero va y viene. Especialmente por Peter.

Erik solo hizo una mueca, mientras abría una lata y bebía con avidez. Raven se despidió y se retiró. Magneto quedó sentado en la cocina, bebiendo y comiendo hasta que llegó la hora de soplar las velas y recién regresó al jardín. Más tarde los invitados se retiraron y entre Ororo y Jean llevaron a David a la sala de juegos para que abriera sus regalos. Después se acostaría a dormir.

Pasadas las nueve, todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Para Erik la noche estaba en pañales, acostumbrado a madrugar, pero aceptó las normas de la casa y ordenó que le indicaran dónde dormiría.

-¿Dónde dormías tú cuando vivías por aquí? – preguntó Raven insinuante.

-En la habitación de Charles.

-Allí tienes la respuesta.

Sin ánimo para rebatir y tomado de sorpresa, Erik recogió su saco de una silla y enfiló hacia las escalones. Pasó junto al ascensor que estaba en desuso y suspiró. Había demasiados recuerdos y temía que esa noche los fantasmas del pasado lo acosaran. Pero también sintió el impulso de visitar a su hijo y darle, por primera vez, el beso de las buenas noches y arroparlo. Eso habría sido lo que Charles hubiese deseado y lo que él, Erik, deseaba ahora más que nunca.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_**¡Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que les siga gustando y gracias por leer. **_

_**Habrá un poco de Wolversilver más adelante**_.


	3. Confesión

Cambié la portada gracias al excepcional trabajo de SamiKim9 ¡Es toda una artista!

También quería agradecer a KiKaLoBe por leer una parte en la que tenía mis dudas.

Our Child

Capítulo Tres: Confesión

_**-¡Erik, no! – exclamó Charles desesperado. Movió la silla hacia su amante, que estaba vestido con su traje de batalla y su capa, y se aprestaba a colocarse el casco para cortar cualquier comunicación telepática con él. Charles se apretó el vientre hinchado mientras suplicaba -. Erik, no lo hagas, por favor – sollozaba -. Detente por nuestro bebé y por mí. Piensa en nosotros, ¡vas a destruirlo todo con tu sed de venganza!**_

_**-Ellos se la buscaron – contestó Magneto impávido. Iba a ponerse el casco pero lo sostuvo un rato más -. Tienes el poder para detenerme, Charles – lo desafió -. Congélame.**_

_**-Sabes que no voy a someterte – contestó el telépata ofendido -. No trato de controlar a los que amo, no controlé a Raven frente a la Casa Blanca y no voy a hacerlo contigo. Piensa en nosotros, Erik. Siente en tu corazón la bondad, la ternura, ese lado tuyo que solo yo conozco. Déjalo fluir, por favor.**_

_**-¡Basta, Charles! – lo cortó Magneto y se calzó el casco -. Ya estás sonando patético – y huyó a través del ventanal, dejando en su recámara a un embarazado Charles llorando.**_

_**Scott entró un rato después. Charles todavía no podía recuperarse.**_

_**-¡Charles! – exclamó y se acercó a la silla -. ¿Qué pasó? Magneto salió volando, lo vimos por la ventana. No pudiste detenerlo.**_

_**No poder no era el término correcto, Charles simplemente no había querido hacerlo. Si tenía que calmar la ira de su amante congelándolo, eso significaba que su relación no era tan fuerte como él pensaba y que Erik seguía manteniendo ese lado oscuro que no deseaba dominar a pesar de las súplicas del telépata.**_

_**Charles respiró profundo para calmarse. Podía sentir que la criatura se movía nerviosa en su interior.**_

_**-Reúne a todos, Scott – suspiró otra vez. Sentía que su hijo se tranquilizaba -. Tienen que partir a Washington a detenerlo y yo tengo que conectarme a Cerebro de inmediato.**_

_**-¿Eso significa que Magneto atacará a esos hombres?**_

_**-No si podemos evitarlo – contestó Charles decidido.**_

…

Tres años después

Erik se recargó contra la pared en el descanso de la escalera. Estaba llorando de amargura, furia y odio hacia sí mismo. Esa había sido la última vez que estuvo con Charles consciente, esa había sido su despedida. La siguiente vez, Charles ya estaba en coma, no oía ni sentía nada, y los mutantes doctores se preparaban para practicarle una cesárea de urgencia para que al menos su hijo pudiera vivir. Erik le sostenía la mano y se la llenaba de besos y caricias con el remordimiento más profundo que había sentido.

-¡Yo lo arruiné todo! – gimió y golpeó el puño contra la pared. Sabía que los recuerdos lo acosarían pero nunca pensó que le dolerían tanto -. ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Un monstruo hijo de puta!

Oyó arriba pasos y puertas que se abrían suavemente. Iba a despertar a toda la casa con sus gritos y ¿qué ganaba? Charles no iba a regresar, se había ido por su culpa, ¡por su maldita culpa! Se secó los ojos como pudo y también, como pudo, siguió subiendo hasta el primer piso. El corredor era largo y la habitación de Charles se encontraba al final. Pasó caminando lúgubremente por las puertas cerradas hasta que reparó en una que tenía pegatinas de dinosaurios y un dragón amigable y sonriente. Erik recordó que en esa habitación con Charles habían preparado la nursery cuando él todavía no imaginada lo bajo que podía llegar a caer. Se detuvo y apretó el picaporte. No se animaba a bajarlo y apoyó la frente sobre la madera de la pared. Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar. Sentía que las lágrimas le seguían corriendo. Se llamaba así mismo un monstruo pero quizás el nombre le quedaba corto para lo que había hecho: hacer pedazos la vida de la persona que más había amado. Miró hacia el cielorraso y reparó en algunas manchas de humedad. Así sentía su cuerpo, mojado y carcomido.

Erik dudaba si entrar o no porque estaba demasiado triste. Sin embargo, oyó una vocecita.

-¿Quén etá ahí? No es tío Hank.

Erik abrió rápidamente la puerta y se topó con David, vestido con su pijama a rayas, de pie descalzo junto a la cama. La habitación era cálida pero igual Erik se asustó.

-Vamos a la cama, pequeño – decidió, al tiempo que se acercaba a cargarlo en brazos para acostarlo -. No debes pisar el suelo estando descalzo.

-Te sentí, Edik – comentó en su media lengua. Magneto lo depositó en el colchón y él gateó para acomodarse justo en el medio de la cama doble. Era inmensa para un cuerpo tan pequeñito.

-¿Me oíste? – indagó Erik avergonzado de haber gemido alto.

-No – sacudió el niño la cabeza -. Te sendí aquí – y se tocó el corazón. Su padre quedó de una pieza, David tenía tres años y ya percibía a las personas, sin dudas, tendría un poder más fuerte que el de Charles -. ¿Pod qué tas tiste?

Erik sintió un nudo en la garganta y pasó saliva.

-¿Puedes sentir que estoy triste?

David asintió.

Su padre indagó más.

-Esta mañana en la pastelería y por la tarde en tu fiesta, ¿pudiste sentir cómo estaba?

-No tabas tiste – enfatizó sacudiendo la cabeza -. Tabas feliz.

Erik alzó las sábanas para arroparlo. Le sacudió la almohada y cuando notó que David extendía el bracito hacia su mesa de luz para alcanzar un dragón rojo, se lo entregó.

-Buenas noches, David – le besó la cabeza.

-Quedo un cuento.

Erik lo miró extrañado.

-No es algo que haga a menudo pero, ¿tienes algún libro por aquí? – observó los rincones de la habitación perfectamente arreglada.

-Ya los leyó tío Hank – explicó el pequeño con un suspiro -. ¿Sabes un quento?

-Cuento – corrigió su padre con una sonrisa -. Recién lo pronunciaste bien – se sentó en el colchón a su lado y le acomodó los mechones sobre la frente. El niño lo miraba con esos ojos gigantescos de Charles -. Déjame pensar en alguno.

Erik hizo memoria. Tuvo que remontarse a su niñez cuando su madre le contaba a él y a otros niños cuentos hebreos medievales para inculcarles costumbres de su cultura. Erik recordó uno que le apasionaba de un mercader que se topó con un príncipe y después no se acordaba bien, así que inventó el final del relato. Rio interiormente al pensar lo que había hecho y se alegró de notar por la expresión de su carita que a David le había fascinado.

-No tas más tiste – observó el pequeño.

Erik rio ahora de forma exterior. No, definitivamente la desazón se le había ido.

David rio al verlo reír y le extendió los brazos.

-¡Abazo! – pidió y su padre lo abrazó. Sin soltarlo, Erik se acomodó en la cama con su hijo apoyado sobre su pecho y lo apretó contra sí -. Teno sueno – confesó en medio de un bostezo.

-Entonces, duerme – susurró Erik y le besó el cabello. Definitivamente tenía el aroma de Charles -. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí mientras te duermes?

David asintió ya con los ojos cerrados. Magneto cerró los suyos porque se estaba relajando. El niño no tardó en dormirse y Erik también, manteniéndolo sobre su pecho.

….

-David – lo llamó Hank, golpeando a su puerta -. Dave, ya es hora del desayuno, pequeño dragón.

Hank entró y quedó de una pieza, mitad asombrado y mitad enternecido. El niño yacía sobre el pecho de su padre, los dos abrazados y cubiertos con las sábanas: David hasta el cuello y Erik hasta el pecho. Erik roncaba y se sacudió levemente. El niño bostezó en sueños y se acurrucó más contra su piel.

Hank decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlos tranquilos, pero al dar media vuelta, oyó la voz somnolienta de Magneto.

-¿Qué hora es, bestiecita? – bromeó y se frotó los ojos antes de consultar su reloj -. Las ocho, nunca duermo hasta tan tarde.

Con extremo cuidado, cargó a su hijo para depositarlo en el colchón y poderse levantar. Hank se acercó a ayudarlo y despertó al niño con suavidad.

-Dave – le susurró -. Vamos, dormilón, parece que la fiesta te cansó demasiado – rio.

David abrió los ojos y se los frotó con la manito. Parpadeó para ubicarse y recordó que estaba en su cama y con su padre a su lado.

-Hola, Edik – lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola, dormilón – le contestó y le besó la cabeza. Acto seguido, se levantó mientras que David se sentaba todavía adormilado y Hank abría los cajones para sacar la ropita que usaría esa mañana.

-¿Dragones o serpientes? – preguntó, alzando dos camisetas.

-Dagones – decidió el niño con un bostezo.

Erik se calzó los zapatos que se había quitado para acostarse y, riendo, se acercó a Hank.

-Deja que lo vista yo, por favor.

Hank comprendió que Erik intentaba fortalecer el vínculo con su hijo y le dejó la ropa extendida a los pies de la cama. También unos calcetines de dinosaurios azules y unos zapatitos cómodos y oscuros.

-Tiene sacos en el closet – explicó señalando el armario -. Que baje con alguno porque querrá salir a jugar y hasta un poco antes del mediodía hace frío en el jardín.

Erik asintió y esperó a que se marchara para preparar a su hijo. No era un experto en el tema, de hecho, no había vestido a nadie todavía pero David lo guio con indicaciones en su media lengua y le extendía ya el brazo y ya el pie para facilitarle los movimientos. En menos de lo que había pensado, Magneto tuvo al niño listo para bajar.

-El saco – le recordó David mientras se deslizaba de la cama.

Erik fue al armario y sacó uno gris. Acompañó a su hijo al baño para que se aseara y después bajaron juntos a desayunar.

Padre e hijo pasaron el día jugando y divirtiéndose. Erik aprendió mucho de David, que le gustaban los monstruos porque así no les tenía miedo, que lo entretenía patear la pelota, si lo columpiaban despacio se aburría, le encantaba que le contaran cuentos con finales desopilantes, detestaba el brócoli y la lechuga en cualquier comida y eso le recordó a Charles, y que casi todo lo hacía reír. David aprendió de Erik que a pesar de mantenerse serio y calmado podía ser muy divertido, que sabía buenos finales de cuentos y en el transcurso de la jornada le enseñó cómo columpiarlo adecuadamente. Para la hora del almuerzo los dos intercambiaban risas cómplices y para la cena, al niño no le alcanzaba la lengua para describir todo lo que había hecho con "Edik." También llenó a todos de ternura cuando le preguntó si estaría en la casa por la mañana para seguir compartiendo el día. Un conmovido Erik le respondió que sí.

Durante los días siguientes disfrutaron pasar el tiempo juntos y Magneto se unió a los demás mutantes para ayudar en los quehaceres como había hecho durante su estancia cuando Charles quedó embarazado y decidieron convivir juntos. Todavía lo seguía amando y la sola mención o recuerdo del telépata lo emocionaba. Disfrutaba de la jornada con su hijo pero por las noches volvía a extrañar locamente a Charles como lo había hecho durante los últimos tres años.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que se lo digas – sugirió Raven, mientras ponían juntos la mesa en el jardín. Era un día soleado y querían almorzar todos al aire libre.

Erik entendió que se refería a confesarle su paternidad a David y no respondió sino que siguió ubicando los platos en silencio y acomodándose de vez en cuando las gafas de sol.

Raven insistió.

-Si tienes dudas, te aseguro que él te adora y se sentirá feliz de saber que tiene a un padre vivo con él, que lo quiere.

-¿Cómo sugieres que le explique que me alejé sus primeros años porque no soportaba la culpa? ¿Qué voy a hacer si me reclama que yo no?

-Erik – interrumpió Raven con autoridad -. ¿Realmente crees que esa criatura inocente se va a convertir en un tribunal inquisitorial para juzgarte? Es demasiado puro para esas cuestiones. No, al contrario, se alegrará y comprenderá por qué comparte tanto en común contigo.

Erik permaneció callado y pensativo. Raven se le acercó con una sonrisa.

-David necesita un padre, no el recuerdo que le damos de Charles sino uno vivo que lo ame y proteja aquí y que él lo sienta – le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro fraternalmente -. ¿Imaginas cuánto bien puedes hacerle si le dices la verdad? No pienses como un adulto rencoroso, Erik, piensa como David y entenderás que no estoy equivocada.

Erik quería continuar la plática pero justo llegaron Scott y Jean con David. Traía cada joven una jarra de limonada y el niño las servilletas. Raven tuvo que callarse pero su palabra caló hondo en el corazón de Magneto.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Erik no sabía cómo decirle la verdad a su hijo. No es que ahora tuviera miedo de su reacción sino que eso sellaría el vínculo entre ambos y la idea lo fascinaba. Se convertiría oficialmente en su figura paterna, en su protector, en su guía y en la persona en la que David depositaría su confianza y afecto. Raven tenía razón: aunque Charles perviviera en el corazón del pequeño, estaba ausente y David necesitaba un padre aquí y ahora.

Esa tarde, Erik llevó a su hijo de paseo en coche. Fueron al Parque Central en el corazón de Nueva York y le compró un algodón de azúcar de color verde, que David devoraba a una velocidad asombrosa. Erik rio al ver cuánto lo disfrutaba y quitó un trozo para llevárselo a la boca. El niño le sonrió y masticó otro. Se sentaron en un banco junto a un lago.

Erik se planteaba cuánto le habían contado al niño sobre su nacimiento. Por lo que le había dicho, el pequeño sabía que su padre estaba dormido cuando se lo quitaron de adentro, y que ahora una parte suya descansaba en el mausoleo mientras que el resto de él lo cuidaba y amaba desde arriba. David sabía lo justo y necesario, sin duda los mutantes habían sido sabios al explicárselo.

Erik pensaba cómo encarar el tema cuando el niño lo sorprendió.

-Tas pensado papi – comentó inocentemente en su media lengua.

-¿Si estoy pensando en tu papi? – tradujo Magneto asombrado. David le asintió mientras le daba otro mordisco a su algodón de azúcar -. ¿Sentiste aquí que estoy pensando en él? – se tocó el pecho. El niño asintió de cuenta nueva. Erik suspiró -. Sí, David. Estoy pensando en él.

-Tas tiste – observó con rapidez, frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Es podque no ta más?

-Exacto – respondió Erik con melancolía -. Para mí es muy doloroso que no esté porque lo amaba. Nosotros estuvimos juntos como los padres de tus amigos lo están y los cuidan.

David reflexionó que efectivamente sus amiguitos tenían dos padres, él solo tenía uno que no podía ver ni sentir. Eso lo puso triste y bajó la mirada.

-Oye – le sonrió Erik, mientras le levantaba el mentón con el índice para que lo mirara -. ¿Qué pasa, Dave?

-Mi papi no ta aquí – gimió.

Erik lo envolvió en un abrazo y cerró los ojos. Era el momento preciso para confesarle.

-También tú tienes dos padres, David – hizo silencio -. Papi Charles era uno y yo soy el otro.

El niño se apartó para mirarlo lleno de asombro. Erik continuó.

-Cuando naciste, yo me sentí muy mal, no por ti sino por algo muy feo que había hecho y me tuve que marchar – confesó desde el corazón, haciendo pausas para encontrar las palabras adecuadas -. Pero nunca dejé de pensar en ti ni en tu padre. Junté valor, como lo juntas tú para comer los brócolis que no te gustan, y decidí encontrarte. Y bueno – sonrió con picardía -, aquí me tienes.

David quedó un rato procesando la noticia con los ojos abiertos de curiosidad y el dedo en la boquita. Cuando su padre ya no sabía si lloraría o gritaría, el niño lo abrazó con fuerza y exclamó.

-¡Teno papi! ¡Teno papi!

Erik le devolvió el abrazo no menos efusivo y, sin resistirse más, lloró. Raven estaba en lo cierto: no podía haber razonado como un adulto rencoroso, sino que tenía que hacerlo como David.

…

La noticia los vinculó más todavía. Erik comenzó a mejorar en su aspecto: a subir de peso, a rasurarse y esas ojeras desaparecieron de su rostro. También su mirada comenzó a encenderse y ya la tristeza no era perenne en ella. David se volvió más locuaz de lo que era, contaba a todo el mundo de su "nevo papi" y lo presentaba a amigos y conocidos. Encantado con la mutación de Erik, le reclamaba dragones, monstruos y demás juguetes con metales que encontraba y traía a la casa. De más está aclarar que Erik jamás se negaba a ello.

Pasó un mes, dos meses y cuando se acercaba el tercero, una mañana en que la mayoría de los mutantes había salido de la mansión, incluidos Magneto y David, llegó James Howlett, alias Logan.

Solo Scott estaba en la casa ejercitándose y cuando Logan bajó al gimnasio y lo encontró subieron juntos para compartir cervezas. En la plática salió la razón principal por la que Wolverine había regresado, Scott ya la deducía y era Peter Maximoff.

Hablando y hablando, Scott le soltó lo de la estadía de Erik Lehnsherr.

Logan escupió el trago de la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo dejaron entrar a Magneto después de lo que ocurrió?

Entretanto, Erik y David regresaban de la ciudad. Magneto detuvo el coche en la entrada de la mansión para que el niño ingresara en la casa y condujo hacia el estacionamiento.

David entró corriendo hacia la sala de juegos pero por el pasillo reconoció la voz de Logan en una habitación. La puerta estaba entrecerrada así que la abrió con sus manitas silenciosas y sonrió. Cuando estaba listo para saludarlo y que Wolverine lo cargara en brazos, vio al mutante enfurecido.

-¡No puede ser, Scott! ¿Cómo dejaron que volviera ese monstruo a Westchester?

-Es el padre de David – respondió Scott con calma.

-¡No! – rebatió Logan y comenzó a recorrer la habitación con zancadas -. Es su padre sí, no lo niego, pero huyó cuando el pequeño más lo necesitaba.

David pasó saliva.

Scott se acomodó las gafas.

-Sabes que lo hizo por el dolor y porque no se sentía preparado.

-No puedo creerlo – Logan sacudió la cabeza furioso -. No entiendo cómo permitieron que Magneto pisara Westchester. ¿No lo recuerdan? Su dolor, su remordimiento fue por lo que le hizo a Charles. ¡Erik Lehnsherr asesinó a Charles Xavier!

David se llevó la mano a la boca. No conocía el término "asesinar" pero sonaba como algo muy malo.

Ajeno a su presencia, Logan añadió.

-Erik lastimó a Charles, Charles hoy no está con nosotros, no pudo disfrutar a David por culpa de ese bastardo. ¡Hoy Charles no está con nosotros por culpa de Erik Lehnsherr!

David se cubrió las orejas. No quería seguir escuchando. Presa de una angustia que no había sentido antes en su corta existencia, echó a correr hacia la salida sin rumbo. Los jardines eran enormes, la tarde estaba cayendo y pronto haría frío pero no le importaba. No podía creer que Erik hubiese lastimado a su papi y que hoy él no pudiera disfrutar de Charles por culpa de "Edik."

…

_**¡Hola! Perdón el drama. No es lo mío pero lo necesitaba. **_

_**También muchas gracias por el apoyo a la historia.**_

_**Besos y no me odien más.**_


	4. Búsqueda

Our Child

Capítulo Cuatro: Búsqueda

Erik entró jugando con la llave del coche, haciéndola levitar encima de la palma de su mano, y enfiló hacia el salón de juegos donde David le había dicho que iría. Al llegar no lo encontró y fue a la cocina a buscarlo pensando que quizás había tenido hambre. Pero allí tampoco estaba. Al volver por el pasillo, percibió un metal particular, uno que se mezclaba con la carne y reconoció las garras de Logan. Con total desprecio, se detuvo en el umbral de la sala.

Wolverine ya se había sosegado un poco y estaba arrojado en un sillón bebiendo. Scott notó a Erik y pensó que no era el mejor momento para que se cruzara con Logan pero no podía evitarlo tampoco. Wolverine y Magneto intercambiaron miradas ofensivas sin decirse nada.

Erik entró y se dirigió a Scott, ignorando a Logan.

-¿Viste a David pasar por acá? Entró en la casa hace unos cinco minutos.

-¿Te fijaste en el salón de juegos? – propuso Scott -. ¿En la cocina?

-Ya revisé ambos.

Logan hizo una mueca desdeñosa que no pasó desapercibida.

-¿Algún problema, Howlett? – increpó Erik.

-Como si no lo supieras – bebió un trago.

Magneto estrujó con su mutación la lata hasta que Wolverine tuvo que escupir la cerveza. De inmediato, Logan se incorporó y sacó sus garras metálicas en actitud amenazante.

Erik miró el arma afilada con desdén. Él directamente controlaba el metal y podía retorcerla como a la lata.

Scott intervino.

-Erik, ¿te fijaste arriba? – trató de calmar las aguas -. Tal vez haya ido a su cuarto.

-No – contestó Magneto y recién desvió la mirada hacia el joven -. Buscaré arriba, tú hazlo por aquí – sin añadir más, se retiró.

Logan escondió las garras.

-¿Cómo tiene las agallas ese hijo de puta? – increpó, enojado -. Arruinó la vida de todos, Charles perdió la suya por su culpa, y ahora regresa y vive entre ustedes cómodamente. No los entiendo.

-¿Qué crees que hubiera deseado Charles, Logan? – interrogó Scott y dio media vuelta para buscar al niño.

Wolverine lo siguió.

Recorrieron la mansión pero no encontraron al niño ni arriba ni abajo. Magneto recordó que David no llevaba nada metálico encima para usar su mutación con él porque su saquito que tenía botones de metal había quedado en el asiento trasero del coche.

Erik comenzó a desesperar. Logan también aunque lo disimulase y Scott trataba de mantener la calma.

-¿Lo viste entrar? – preguntó Scott a Magneto.

-Estacioné frente a la puerta y no me moví hasta ver que había entrado – contestó Magneto. Le parecía absurdo que se lo preguntara con lo obsesivamente protector que era con su pequeño pero comprendió que Scott necesitaba cerciorarse -. Recién cuando se me perdió de vista adentro seguí hacia el garaje.

-El único lugar posible que queda son los juegos en el jardín – advirtió Logan.

Erik pasó saliva. Ya había anochecido y la temperatura bajaba considerablemente en los alrededores campestres de la casa, y David había dejado su abrigo en el coche.

Scott salió corriendo hacia los juegos y los otros dos mutantes lo siguieron nerviosos.

David tampoco estaba allí. Erik observó la inmensidad del paisaje natural y oscuro mientras percibía el frescor de la noche.

-¡David! – gritó desesperado hacia el bosque.

Recién Logan notó por su angustia que Erik estaba sufriendo realmente por el niño. También él pero había esperado encontrarlo jugando en el columpio y que su desaparición momentánea se hubiera debido solo a alguna distracción del egoísta de Magneto, que no lo hubiese visto entrar como decía, o que el niño le hubiera dicho que iría a jugar afuera un rato y su padre no lo recordara. Pero ahora quedaba claro que David estaba perdido.

Erik tenía vena de líder pero la desesperación le ganaba y comenzaba a respirar profundo, casi a jadear. Scott tomó la iniciativa.

-Vamos a buscar linternas y a recorrer tres senderos, uno cada uno. Erik, ve hacia el sector norte, tú, Logan, hacia el sur, y yo hacia el este. En el oeste hay malezas y dudo que haya ido por allí.

Erik asintió aunque pensaba que eran millas y millas de terreno. Les llevaría tiempo recorrerlo aun con sus mutaciones y David estaba vestido con una camisa liviana de mangas cortas. Tenía un vaquero y calcetines cortos y finos. No era la vestimenta adecuada para estar a la intemperie por la noche.

Logan fue corriendo hacia un depósito que estaba junto a la casa para traer las tres linternas y ganar tiempo.

Preocupado, Scott observó al angustiado padre.

-Si está por allá afuera vamos a encontrarlo, Erik – trató de consolarlo.

-En verdad espero que no esté por aquí con el frío que hace – respondió Magneto. Volteó hacia la mansión y se desesperó más -. ¿Qué tal si está escondido en algún armario y sale y encuentra la casa vacía? Va a asustarse con sus tres años, nunca ha estado solo – miró el bosque -. ¿Qué tal si salió a jugar, oscureció y se perdió?

-Erik, por favor – lo detuvo Scott serio -. Vamos a encontrarlo.

Logan volvió corriendo con las linternas y tres walkie talkies.

-Vamos a estar conectados con esto – repartió los instrumentos -. Nos vemos aquí en una hora.

-De acuerdo – aceptaron los otros dos y cada uno tomó su sendero.

…

Peter y Kurt regresaban en coche. Kurt conducía porque Peter solía entusiasmarse sin darse cuenta con la velocidad. Volvían del cine y de tomar malteadas y comer papas fritas. Iban a llegar e irse directo a la cama.

Peter estaba demasiado callado para su locuacidad. A Kurt le llamaba la atención pero lo dejó reflexionar en silencio. Es que Peter recordaba la tragedia que había enlutado a Westchester tres años atrás cuando Charles se marchó y David llegó al mundo. Todos en la casa habían quedado afectados con la muerte de Charles porque era el mentor, ejemplo y guía de los mutantes. Pero nadie había pasado un momento tan angustiante como Peter, que había estado a su lado al ocurrir el triste desenlace. Cuando Magneto escapó a Washington y los demás partieron a detenerlo, Charles le pidió que lo acompañara a la cámara porque tomaba precauciones para conectarse a Cerebro por su embarazo avanzado. Estaba casi de nueve meses. Peter bajó con él por el ascensor y le encendió el tablero de la manera en que Hank le había enseñado, mientras el telépata se calzaba el casco. Localizó rápido a los mutantes. A través de las órdenes que Charles les impartía a sus amigos, Peter iba siguiendo el enfrentamiento. En un momento determinado, los mutantes consiguieron acorralar a Magneto y Kurt se preparaba para teletransportar a los humanos que Erik quería atacar. Al verse humillado y vencido, y notar que sus presas estaban a punto de escapar, Erik enfureció. Alzó con su mutación el andamiaje metálico de un edificio para aplastar a Nightcrawler y a los hombres. En un acto desesperado, Charles puso todo su esfuerzo mental para ver si podía traspasar con su telepatía el casco de Magneto y congelar a su amante, mientras se arrepentía de no haberlo detenido antes de que partiera. Fue tanta la fuerza empleada que consiguió hacer vibrar el casco. Erik lo notó y, frenético como estaba, no deparó que era obra de Charles, solo atacó. Sin poder telepático pero carcomido por el odio, Magneto dejó fluir todos sus sentimientos negativos. La descarga fue directo a la cabeza del telépata. A su lado, Peter escuchó su súplica angustiante: "Erik, no, por favor. Soy yo, deja de pensar así. ¡Me estás abrumando! ¡Es demasiado para mí, por favor! ¡No!" Luego siguió un grito de dolor y Charles se desplomó en la silla con el casco puesto. Peter reaccionó rápido: apagó el tablero, le quitó el casco y lo sacó de la cámara en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Lamentablemente no conocía el hospital ni a los doctores mutantes que estaban atendiendo al telépata así que optó por llevarlo a su cuarto y arroparlo en la cama. En eso estaba cuando Magneto descendió de los aires al balcón. Demasiado tarde había reparado en el pedido de auxilio de Charles y se había dado cuenta de que lo había lastimado.

-Yo lo llevaré al hospital – miró a Peter a los ojos -. Gracias.

El joven nunca vio ni volvería a ver esa expresión devastada en alguien más. Apenas controlando el llanto, trémulo y con los ojos enrojecidos, Erik cargó a su amante en brazos y salió volando nuevamente.

Peter permaneció en la casa y al poco tiempo llegaron los demás.

….

Cuando Kurt y Peter llegaron a Westchester, observaron desde el coche a Erik, Scott y Logan platicando junto a la fuente. A Peter el corazón le dio un vuelco, es que estaba enloquecido de amor por Wolverine. Gracias a su velocidad había podido encontrarse con él en varios sitios durante los últimos meses y, en más de una ocasión, le había pedido a Kurt que lo teletransportara cuando la distancia era demasiada, pero le encantaba cuando Logan regresaba a la mansión porque sentía que estaba con él en su propio hogar.

-¡Detente! – ordenó Peter a su amigo.

Kurt apretó el freno y el joven velocista salió disparado del coche hasta donde se encontraban ellos. Logan estaba tan preocupado por David como los demás así que, a pesar de su oído y olfato no lo percibió y fue toda una sorpresa cuando Peter lo atrapó por la espalda y lo fundió en un abrazo.

-¡Volviste, viejo! – exclamó el joven riendo. Lo llamaba viejo afectuosamente así como Wolverine seguía llamándolo mocoso aunque hubiera pasado los veinte -. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Hace mucho, hace poco? ¿Qué hay?

Pero nadie estaba feliz, ni siquiera Logan. Con el rostro perdido, Erik se sentó en el borde la fuente y se pasó las manos por la cara. Los tres habían regresado de buscar al niño en los alrededores sin resultado positivo.

-Si algo llega a pasarle – murmuró Magneto con la voz entrecortada -. ¿Dónde puede estar? ¿Cómo escapó así?

Peter recordó que su expresión era la misma que había tenido al cargar a un Charles ya en coma: la devastación hecha carne, y pasó saliva.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? – interrogó a todos y soltó a Logan. El ambiente no daba para abrazos ni recibimientos cálidos.

-David desapareció – explicó Logan -. Magneto lo vio entrar en la casa pero no está más allí y lo buscamos por todas partes. Estamos preocupados porque la noche cayó, hace frío. . .

-¡Basta, maldita sea! – cortó Erik, enojado y poniéndose de pie. No necesitaba que una de las personas que más odiaba en el planeta le recordara los peligros que corría su hijo indefenso.

-¿Lo buscaron bien? – preguntó Peter. Magneto le lanzó una mirada de "¿Qué mierda te parece?," que el joven ignoró -. Digo, con mi mutación puedo recorrer todo el lugar en segundos.

A Erik se le iluminó la cara. Scott asintió aliviado y Logan le palmeó el hombro orgulloso de su mocoso amante. En un parpadeo, Peter desapareció de la vista de todos.

El joven recorrió cada sitio de los alrededores, mientras el tiempo se sentía diferente bajo sus pies. Mientras corría podía percibir con más intensidad el frío que hacía dentro del bosque y pensó que aun abrigado, un niño pequeñito como David no la pasaría bien. Además, aunque nunca hubiera demostrado termerle a la oscuridad, una cosa eran las penumbras de su dormitorio seguro y cálido, y otra estar a oscuras a la intemperie entre ruidos extraños y con solo la luz lunar. También por la hora, ya podría tener mucha hambre y estaría reclamando su cena.

-¡David! ¡Dave! – lo llamaba, aunque era tan veloz que cuando terminaba de pronunciar el nombre, ya estaba a metros de distancia -. ¡David! ¡David!

Entre el grillar y demás sonidos nocturnos, oyó una tos ronca y débil. Peter se detuvo de inmediato y vio que provenía del interior de unos arbustos. Se inclinó y con cuidado apartó las ramas. En el piso, acurrucado en posición fetal, se encontraba David semidormido. Estaba temblando y su piel estaba erizada por el frío. Tragaba mocos y tosía. Peter lo tocó para que lo mirara y se asustó de lo helado que se sentía. Tan frío que su ropita estaba húmeda.

-David – le acarició la frente y notó que le ardía.

En medio de la fiebre, el niño reconoció la voz y abrió los ojos. Al caer la noche, se había perdido y como no podía distinguir el paisaje, no encontró el camino de regreso a la mansión. Por eso se había refugiado entre los arbustos para que le dieran un poco de calor. Acosado por el frío, el miedo y el hambre, había llorado de desesperación pero ahora el agotamiento le había ganado y estaba casi dormido.

-Pete – murmuró con la voz ronca. Tenía la garganta tomada.

Peter lo abrazó y masajeó para darle un poco de calor. David lloró.

-¡Quedo mi papi! – suplicó.

-Ya, pequeño – intentó consolarlo -. Te llevaré enseguida con Erik.

-¡No Edik! – protestó en medio del llanto -. ¡Papi Chad!

Peter no tenía tiempo de rebatirle que Charles no podría acompañarlo y solo lo acomodó para que la híper velocidad no lo dañara ya que lo notaba muy débil. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegó junto a los demás.

Kurt se había unido al grupo y estaba pensando en teletransportarse a la zona que le sugirieran para ayudar. De repente, sintieron una ráfaga y Peter se presentó con David en brazos.

-Está con fiebre y tiene frío – explicó el muchacho -. Hay que llevarlo a su cuarto y encender su chimenea, también darle un baño caliente. Tiene que entrar en calor.

Erik se les acercó con una mezcla de alivio y ansiedad. Peter quiso entregarle al niño pero al reconocer a su padre y en medio del sopor febril, David se colgó del cuello del joven con una fuerza inusitada.

-¡No! – protestó entre gritos y escondió la carita en el hombro de Peter -. ¡Edik no! ¡Edik malo! ¡Quedo a mi papi!

-David, soy yo – trató de explicarle Erik con suavidad. Quiso abrazarlo pero el niño se resistió a su toque con un chillido -. David, ¿qué te pasa? – se asustó.

-¡Edik malo! ¡Quedo a mi papi! – lloraba -. ¡Mi papi no tá pod Edik! ¡Edik me quito papi!

Erik palideció. Una cosa era que la culpa lo acosara y otra que su hijito lo culpara de manera directa.

Scott reaccionó rápido.

-Pronto, Kurt – ordenó -. Teletranspórtanos a Peter y a mí a la habitación de David. Tenemos que atenderlo ahora mismo.

Kurt tomó a Scott de la mano y a Peter con el niño del brazo y desapareció con ellos.

Erik seguía sin poder reaccionar, viendo sin mirar el sitio donde se habían esfumado.

Logan pasó saliva, preguntándose si cuando discutía con Scott sobre la presencia de Magneto, no había percibido el aroma de David y no le había hecho caso por estar tan ofuscado. De ser cierto, acababa de desatar una catástrofe en esa relación entre padre e hijo

…

_**¡Hola! Nuevamente no me odien. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Besos**_


	5. Fiebre

Our Child

Capítulo Cinco: Fiebre

La venganza nunca se había alejado de la mente de Erik. A pesar de las consecuencias que le dejó el asesinato a sangre fría de Shaw, Magneto no se arrepintió y sentía una cruel alegría al recordar que había hecho pagar al nazi que le había robado sus padres y su infancia. A pesar de regresar años más tarde con Charles, a pesar de enterarse después de que serían padres, a pesar de haber elegido al telépata para pasar el resto de su vida, Erik no cedió a su impulso vengativo. Por eso, cuando Charles atravesaba la recta final del embarazo y se enteraron de que ese grupo de hombres había asesinado a golpes a un par de mutantes solo por ser eso, mutantes, Magneto no pudo contener la furia y decidió hacerles pagar. Charles trató de impedírselo primero razonando, luego sujetándolo y así le había ido.

Hoy Erik cargaba con un remordimiento que le había quitado tres años de su vida, pensaba que era justo porque Charles había perdido la suya por su culpa, y ahora que un niño inocente como David, su propio hijo, se lo reclamara era demasiado angustiante.

Erik seguía pagando las consecuencias de su accionar pero esta vez la cuenta había sido muy alta.

Con la mirada transformada por la tristeza, entró en la mansión y subió hacia la habitación de David. Abrió la puerta y se recargó en el umbral. Entre Peter y Scott le habían quitado la ropa mojada y lo habían envuelto en una manta. Sentado en la punta de la cama, Scott lo estaba abrazando y masajeando para darle calor. El niño lloraba por la fiebre.

Peter le pidió a Magneto que le cediera el paso para salir. Quería bajar para llamar por teléfono al pediatra. Erik se hizo a un lado y entró, manteniéndose a metros del lecho. El corazón se le partía al ver a su pequeño sufrir así pero no se animaba a acercársele para no alterarlo más.

Scott levantó su mirada hacia él.

-¿Podrías pasarme ese vaso con agua? Tiene los labios resecos.

Erik se acercó con el vaso y le acarició la cabecita humedecida. David tenía el rostro sepultado en el hombro de Scott y seguía gimiendo. Su padre no se atrevió a hablarle pero se inclinó para besarle el pelo. La desolación e impotencia de Erik hicieron que el joven se conmoviera.

-Siéntate – le pidió, indicándole un espacio en el colchón.

Pero Magneto prefirió alejarse hacia la cómoda. No soportaría que David llorará con más angustia al notar su presencia y, menos, que le reclamara nuevamente por Charles.

Scott apartó apenas al niño de su hombro y le ubicó el vaso entre los labios. David dio algunos sorbitos en medio del llanto.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó.

-No – respondió el pequeño y volvió a esconder la cabeza contra su hombro.

Recargado contra la cómoda, Erik se pasó la mano por la cara. Sufría tanto como su hijo y el no poder hacer nada lo llenaba de angustia. Podía sentir cuánto David necesitaba a Charles y lloró con más remordimiento.

….

Peter bajó rápido y fue hasta el teléfono que colgaba de la pared del comedor para hacer la llamada. El médico se encontraba en su casa y le dio algunas indicaciones para bajar la fiebre. También le prometió que llegaría a la mansión en un par de horas para atenderlo. Peter colgó el teléfono más tranquilo.

Logan estaba sentado a la mesa con una botella de whisky abierta. Terminó de beber el vaso y se sirvió más.

-Fue mi culpa, mocoso, ¿lo sabes? – soltó con tristeza.

Peter lo miró sin entender.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que pasó con David – bebió un sorbo -. Fue mi culpa. Yo estaba en la sala quejándome de Magneto con Scott, que trataba de hacerme razonar que tenerlo aquí era una buena idea, solté lo que le hizo a Charles, lo llamé asesino y le tiré toda la mierda – suspiró -. Ahora que lo recuerdo, me pareció que olí que David estaba cerca y lo mismo seguí hablando.

Peter corrió una silla para sentarse a la mesa. Estaba sorprendido.

-¿Piensas que David escuchó lo que dijiste y por eso salió corriendo al jardín?

-Sí, y se perdió – bebió un sorbo más -. Escuchaste lo que le gritó a su padre. ¿De dónde pudo haber sacado la idea de culparlo de la ausencia de Charles?

-¡Pobre niño! – suspiró Peter conmovido.

-¡Soy un imbécil! – se reprochó Logan. Peter no le respondió -. Encima ahora veo que el idiota de Magneto lo adora de veras. Mira que lo que voy a decir no lo repetiría jamás: pero Magneto hoy me dio lástima.

-Formó una relación tierna con su hijo – explicó el joven y suspiró, apenado -. David lo es todo para él. Comparten mucho y se entienden. Hasta a mí me provoca celos porque nunca tuve un padre que me tratara así – sonrió.

-¿Cómo arreglo el asunto, mocoso? – más que preguntarle le suplicó.

Peter se encogió de hombros sin respuesta.

-Supongo que habrá que ver qué pasa. Ahora Erik está arriba con él, Scott le está dando calor. El pediatra va a venir en un par de horas. Habrá que ver qué ocurre.

-Lehnsherr va a matarme y tiene razón en hacerlo.

-¿Se lo dirás? – se asustó Peter con la posible suerte de su amor.

-Ya te lo dije – bebió lo que le quedaba en el vaso -. Tengo que hacer algo.

…

Media hora después regresó Hank y veinte minutos más tarde volvieron Raven, Ororo y Jean. Los cuatro corrieron a ver al niño. Scott ya lo había arropado en la cama y David dormitaba. De a ratos gemía dolorido. Erik los veía desfilar por la recámara, mientras se secaba los ojos con impotencia. Solía acercarse a la cama para acariciar a su hijo pero rápido se levantaba para que el niño no lo reconociera y se alterara más.

El pediatra atendió a David y le recetó medicamentos para bajarle la fiebre. No le gustó la tos ni lo que escuchó en sus pulmoncitos así que le dio más remedios para prevenir una posible pulmonía. Erik estaba atento, sin moverse del rincón junto a la cómoda. Cuando oyó "una probable pulmonía" el corazón se le subió y bajó al mismo tiempo. El médico se levantó para marcharse y sacó una lapicera de su saco y una libreta para escribir la prescripción.

-Es David Xavier, ¿cierto?

-David Charles Xavier – corrigió Raven.

Erik pasó saliva. David había sido el nombre que había escogido su amante como un obsequio para él por su ascendencia hebrea y Charles había sido elección de Erik porque se las pasó el embarazo jurando que la criatura sería idéntica a su progenitor gestante. Había dejado en claro que si fuera varón se llamaría Charles y si fuera niña Charlotte. Ahora que escuchaba su nombre completo se daba cuenta de que a pesar del resentimiento que le habían tenido, los mutantes habían respetado su elección y esto lo conmovió hasta la médula.

El pediatra se retiró y Peter corrió con su mutación a una farmacia para comprar las medicinas y empezar el tratamiento cuanto antes. Más tarde, Hank se ofreció para pasar la noche con David pero luego volteó hacia Erik.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

Erik quedó de una pieza.

-No creo, si despierta y me ve.

-Pienso como Hank que eres la persona indicada – aseveró Raven.

-Ustedes no estaban cuando me lo recriminó – hizo una pausa -. Cuando me lo sacó en cara.

Raven le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro. Podía sentir su dolor.

-Es un niño, Erik. Un niño pequeño que necesita de su padre. Quédate esta noche con él.

-¿Y si despierta, me ve y comienza a gritar? – suspiró Erik.

-Yo duermo en la habitación de enfrente – señaló Peter -. Si escucho gritos, entraré y te ayudaré, viejo. Perdón – sonrió con las manos en los bolsillos -. Llamo viejo a todo el mundo.

Los demás que estaban en el dormitorio se mostraron de acuerdo con el joven. Solo Logan no opinó porque seguía abajo.

Erik terminó por aceptar, en el fondo no había nada que ansiara más que atender a su hijo. Scott le entregó los medicamentos con las indicaciones médicas y Kurt se teletransportó a la cocina para traerle en una bandeja agua, comida, servilletas y todo lo que necesitara.

Hank sacó del closet un par de mantas más por si David sentía frío y su padre ya conocía dónde estaba su ropita para cambiarlo en caso de que la fiebre volviera a subirle y sudara demasiado. Se despidieron de Erik y lo dejaron solo con su pequeño. Magneto acercó una silla junto a la cabecera y se sentó en ella envuelto con una de las mantas para dormitar mientras lo cuidaba.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Erik salió de su somnolencia al captar con su instinto paternal que David se sacudía. Dejó la manta sobre la silla y se sentó en el colchón para revisarle la frente. Tenía temperatura. David comenzó a toser con una tos ronca, y a gemir. No se despertaba del todo y sacudía la cabeza de un lado al otro, molesto.

-¡Abato! – pidió en su media lengua, sin abrir los ojos.

Erik se ubicó en la cabecera y lo cargó con cuidado para envolverlo en un abrazo. Notó que temblaba por la fiebre y tenía frío así que lo apretó contra sí y le masajeó la espalda para calentarlo. En sus brazos, David se calmó un poco pero siguió gimiendo.

-¡Papi! – le estrujó la camisa con las manitas sudorosas -. ¡Papi Chad! ¡Venite! ¡Papi Chad! – estaba claro que creía que Charles lo sostenía -. ¡Papi Chad aquí! ¡Te quedo, papi Chad!

Erik sintió un nudo en la garganta y pasó saliva. David lo confundía con Charles y se estaba calmando porque era a Charles a quien necesitaba. Siguió masajeándolo y apretándolo hasta que notó que había entrado en calor. Más tarde intentó volver a acostarlo para que descansara tranquilo pero David protestó con un fuerte: "¡No!" Necesitaba que "Charles" lo siguiera sosteniendo. Erik se acomodó contra la almohada para recostarlo contra él y quedó mirando el techo, tratando de no recordar a Charles para no deprimirse. Era difícil pero lo intentó. Media hora después llegó el momento de darle la medicina nuevamente.

….

David no pasó una buena noche y a media mañana el pediatra regresó para revisarlo. Seguía en estado delicado y con fiebre. Hank convenció a Erik de que fuera dormir un rato mientras ellos lo cuidaban haciéndole entender que necesitaba tener todas las luces para cuidarlo otra vez esa noche. En el intervalo que descansó, los demás mutantes se turnaron. Logan lo cuidó durante la siesta en compañía de Peter.

La fiebre había cedido un poco y David tenía más conciencia. Reconoció a Logan pero lejos de alegrarse, recordó lo que le había escuchado decir y llamó entre lágrimas a Charles.

-¡Oh, Dave! – exclamó Peter con tristeza mientras lo abrazaba -. Charles no está aquí pero estamos nosotros.

-Él tuvo anoche – explicó el niño en medio del llanto -. Me abazó y tuvo anoche.

-Confundió a Erik con Charles – dedujo Logan y Peter lo miró fijo para que no siguiera hablando y el niño lo escuchara -. No hay caso – se levantó del colchón -. No puedo seguir con la culpa, Pete. Oye, David.

-Ni se te ocurra, viejo – dejó en claro el joven, mientras trataba de consolar al pequeño en brazos -. No metas más espina en el asunto.

-¡Pero tiene que saberlo! – rebatió el lobo, nervioso -. Lo que dije es una barbaridad. Nunca esperé que la oyera. Además, ahora ese hijo de – miró al niño y recordó que no tenía que maldecir frente a él -, ese hijo de su buena madre es un excelente padre y ni él ni el niño se merecen esto.

-¿No entiendes que no es el momento?

-¿Cuándo lo sería?

-No ahora.

-¡A la mierda, Peter! – no soportó más Logan. El joven rodó los ojos esperando que David no lo hubiera escuchado. Nadie decía malas palabras delante del niño pero a Logan siempre se le escapaba alguna, era, cómo decirlo, una tradición o una marca registrada en él -. Dije esas barbaridades de que Charles no está más por culpa de Magneto porque estaba con mi mal humor, ya sabes, ese que me ataca por algo que me moleste y digo estupideces porque no sé controlarlo. Recuerda que ni Charles podía conmigo y ese asunto. Pero aunque oí y olí a David detrás de mí cuando hablaba, estaba tan enojado que no le hice caso y seguí soltando veneno. Él lo oyó todo, salió corriendo al jardín, se perdió, ahora está enfermo por mi culpa y cree que Erik es un monst – no pudo terminar porque un dolor en los nudillos lo hizo gritar y caer de rodillas. Era el metal de sus garras que le vibraba dentro de la piel.

Peter no tenía mucha movilidad porque David estaba acostado sobre él pero vio que Magneto se acercaba a ellos lentamente. No tenía expresión de buenos amigos.

-Quiero que me repitas cada palabra, perro traidor – escupió con una bronca mal contenida. Logan juntó aire en medio del dolor. Estaba lívido porque el metal lo lastimaba demasiado. Con esfuerzo cerró los puños para que las garras salieran de una vez -. Vas a explicarme qué pasó y, luego, elegiré la mejor manera de matarte.

….

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Muchas gracias por el apoyo a este fic y espero que les siga gustando.**_

_**Besos a montones.**_


	6. Realidad

Our Child

Capítulo Seis: Realidad

…

-Erik, detente – ordenó Peter desesperado.

Erik volteó hacia él y vio a David dormitando entre sollozos contra su pecho. La imagen de su pequeño lo refrenó.

Logan respiraba a horcajadas. Ya la tensión en las garras había disminuido un poco al sacarlas a flote pero la vibración persistía.

Magneto dejó de torturarlo.

-Vamos, perro de mierda – le espetó a Wolverine -. Arreglemos cuentas abajo – y salió de la habitación.

Logan miró a su mocoso con los ojos enrojecidos por la tortura que había soportado. Respirando profundo, se incorporó mientras guardaba las garras, y siguió a Erik afuera. Peter apoyó lo cabeza en la almohada con un largo suspiro. David se sacudió un tanto molesto en sus brazos.

Wolverine y Magneto bajaron y se refugiaron en una de las salas más alejadas para estar apartados de los demás que descansaban arriba o se encontraban en el comedor.

Apenas entraron en ella, Erik le plantó una bofetada que Wolverine bien podía evitarla pero la aceptó para que Magneto pudiera descargarse.

-Bien, ahora que la dejaste salir, es hora de que hablemos – propuso Logan.

Pero Erik no estaba para pláticas y, lívido, lo tomó de los hombros para estrellarle la espalda contra una pared. Logan trató de defenderse pero Magneto ya le controlaba el metal de las garras, obligándolo a mantener los brazos abajo.

-No aprendes más, a pesar de lo caro que pagaste, sigues solucionándolo todo con venganzas – espetó Logan. Como respuesta, Erik lo empujó contra la pared con tanta fuerza que Wolverine soltó un aullido -. Si reaccionas así es porque no aprendiste nada.

-¡No trates de manipularme con el discurso de "la venganza no es la salida"! – gruñó Magneto -. Sabes que controlo tus garras y todo el metal de tu asqueroso cuerpo así que no eres adversario para mí.

-¿Me dejarás explicarte lo que pasó? – preguntó Logan en defensa propia. Erik movió los dedos para que las garras ocultas le lacerasen la piel y tras escuchar el gemido de dolor, asintió. Logan esperó a que dejara de torturarlo para hablar -. Sí, es cierto, hablé de más y tu hijo me escuchó pero antes quiero que sepas que ayer te tuve lástima pero también recelo porque la única vez que confié en ti tres años atrás, nos traicionaste a todos, hijo de puta.

Erik se apartó de su lado, lo suficiente para darle espacio para que se recuperara para hablar pero que no alcanzara a moverse mucho.

-Dime lo que tengas que decirme, después decidiré qué hacer contigo.

Logan sacó un habano de su pantalón y una cajita de fósforos. Otros se habrían sorprendido de su atrevimiento pero Erik, que lo conocía lo suficiente, no. Wolverine sacó un cigarro más para ofrecerle pero Magneto declinó con un gesto.

-Cuando Charles descubrió que esperaba a David, se alegró y se puso como loco esperando el momento que volvieras a visitarlo para contártelo – comenzó Wolverine tras inhalar una bocanada -. Yo me alegré por la criatura pero me entristecí por él porque pensaba que serías un cobarde y no te harías cargo y él se convertiría en un padre soltero con un hijo con tu sangre – fue a una silla y se arrojó en ella. Erik lo escuchaba atentamente -. Pero me sorprendiste, Magneto, a mí y a todos. Se nota que Charles te conocía bien porque nunca dudó de tu reacción. Te convertiste en la mejor pareja que mi amigo pudiera tener: tierno, solícito, protector y lo llenabas de mimos y cuidados. Además se notaba que estabas enloquecido con la criatura y lograste que cambiara la imagen sucia que tenía de ti.

-Amaba a Charles, aun lo amo – confesó Erik.

-Se notaba – contestó Logan y soltó un poco de humo -. También te integraste a la casa y empezaste a ayudar con los quehaceres.

-He vuelto a hacer eso.

-Bien por ti – contestó Wolverine y el mutante no supo si se burlaba o lo halagaba -. Los embarazos masculinos son difíciles y riesgosos. Tú ayudabas a Charles a soportar los malestares y a partir del séptimo mes lo contenías cuando sufría las contracciones falsas. ¡Eras un maldito ángel de metal! – Erik bajó la mirada porque el recuerdo lo hizo sonreír y no quería que su adversario lo notaba -. Todo era perfecto, era el final soñado de la novela rosa de la tarde, hasta que llegó la noticia de esos pendejos que jodieron a esos mutantes y enloqueciste. Charles quiso detenerte y lo mandaste a la mierda. Todo porque no sabes controlarte.

-¡Tampoco tú sabes controlarte! – se defendió -. ¿O cómo fue que mi hijo escuchó eso de tu boca?

-Fuiste un cobarde y bastardo, Magneto – insultó Logan. Erik cerró los puños, el metal que había en la sala vibró pero no el de su cuerpo porque Magneto quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle -. Cuando llegamos al hospital, ya te habías ido. La criatura acababa de nacer y Charles no había soportado la cirugía. No fue eso lo que lo mató, ya había llegado en coma por tu culpa y con pocas probabilidades de supervivencia.

-¿Qué ganas recordándome lo que ocurrió? – gritó Erik -. ¿Crees que no me arrepentí cada bendito día? Me largué de allí porque no soportaba cruzarme con ustedes sí, es verdad, pero la verdadera razón por la que decidí irme fue porque me avisaron a mí primero que no había sobrevivido a la operación y que la criatura había nacido sana y salva. No lo soporté – reconoció lleno de angustia -. Pensaba en ese bebé mío y de Charles, y me preguntaba cómo podría sostenerlo, cómo podría mirarlo a los ojos sabiendo que se había quedado sin padre por mi culpa.

-¡Tú eras su otro padre, maldita sea! – brincó Logan del asiento por la furia.

-¡Él necesitaba a Charles, no a mí! – se defendió Magneto con los ojos rojos. Después pasó aire -. Yo necesitaba a Charles, sin él no podía cargar a mi hijo – suspiró para no llorar -. No quise saber si era niño o niña, no me atreví a tenerlo en brazos y conocerlo, solo quería huir para no lastimar a nadie más, especialmente a la criatura que Charles me había dejado.

Pero Logan no se conmovió. Quería que Erik se diera cuenta de lo que les había costado, especialmente a David, su acción vengativa y su posterior abandono.

-Al llegar al hospital, la noticia nos conmocionó a todos, hasta a Peter que ya se esperaba algo malo después de sacar a Charles de la cámara. ¿Sabes lo que fue tener que enterrar a Charles, a nuestro amigo y líder? ¡Fue un padre para muchos! Y ese bebé. ¿Quién de nosotros estaba preparado para atenderlo? Quedó solo y desprotegido. Lo cuidaron entre todos pero ninguno de ellos podía ser Charles o tú, los que él merecía que lo cuidaran. Sabes que yo voy y vengo, regreso aquí solo por Peter. Pero vi a lo largo de estos años cómo se jugaron por David. Lo que hicieron, lo que sacrificó cada uno por darle afecto, por educarlo y porque ninguno quería fallarle como le fallaste tú.

-¿Y eso te dio derecho ayer a decir enfrente de él lo que hayas dicho sobre mí? – recriminó Erik enojado -. ¡Hiciste que me odiara!

Logan sacudió la cabeza y soltó otra bocanada.

-Una criatura pura como ese niño no odia a nadie.

-Peor para ti – rebatió Magneto más furioso -. Lastimaste a una criatura pura.

-Es verdad – aceptó Logan con calma triste -. Arruiné lo que me contaron Peter y los demás que habías construido en estos meses y quiero arreglarlo.

Erik no se las creyó y volvió a lastimarlo con el metal de las garras. Logan soltó un chillido.

-Bien por ti, Lehnsherr – jadeó Logan en medio del dolor -. No aprendiste nada de la venganza parece.

-No me vengas con sermones – murmuró Erik entre dientes.

Logan soltó el cigarro y cayó de rodillas. Las cenizas encendieron la alfombra. Magneto se le acercó y pisó el habano para apagarlo y apagar la pequeña llama en la alfombra.

-Hace tres años intenté matar a unos homo sapiens por haber asesinado a algunos hermanos nuestros – recordó Erik -. Imagina lo que puedo hacer contigo que lastimaste a mi hijo.

-Vuelve a actuar igual – gimió Logan, desafiándolo en medio de la agonía -. Demuestra que eres el hijo de puta que te acuso ser. No harás más que darme la razón.

Magneto ejerció tanta presión que las garras comenzaron a salir sin que Wolverine cerrara el puño. Él simplemente las controlaba con su mutación. El dolor superaba lo humano.

-No tienes idea lo que construí con David y tú destruiste – dijo Erik marcado por el dolor -. David lo es todo para mí y le hiciste daño. ¿Qué puedo hacerte para que pagues?

-Tortúrame, mátame si quieres – lo retó Logan entre gemidos -. Demuéstrale a tu hijo que no cambiaste y eres tan vengativo como cuando le quitaste a su padre.

Erik dejó de ejercer la presión y las garras se ocultaron. Logan se frotó los puños. La piel continuaba ardiéndole por dentro y la presión había dejado rastros de sangre en sus nudillos.

-Eres tan poca cosa que no voy a gastarme con tu muerte – escupió Erik con desprecio y se alejó unos metros -. Dime qué decías cuando David te oyó.

Logan pasó aire una y otra vez para recuperarse. Se quitó un pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre y se incorporó.

-Le decía a Scott que habías asesinado a Charles y que por tu culpa David no podía disfrutar de él.

Erik tuvo ganas de lanzarle todo el metal de la casa y partirle cada hueso. Allí estaba el estúpido de Logan "boca larga" comentando lo que él no hubiera imaginado que David pudiera llegar a escuchar ni en su peor pesadilla.

Wolverine se puso en alerta. Esperaba a que Magneto le arrancara las garras y todo el adamantio de su cuerpo de un tajo pero Erik solo permaneció observándolo con odio.

-¿Cómo piensas solucionar toda esta mierda, Howlett?

-Quiero platicar con el niño cuando esté mejor para explicarle que esto no es verdad.

-Es la verdad para ti – observó Erik seco -. ¿Además de lograr que resienta a su único padre vivo ahora vas a mentirle?

-Erik – lo llamó como pocas veces por su nombre de pila -. Al ver tu comportamiento con él, al notar cuánto lo amas, me di cuenta de que lo que dije no era cierto para David. Charles murió por tu sed de venganza, es cierto, pero no lo asesinaste porque fue un accidente.

-Los accidentes son fatalidades – aclaró Erik trémulo -. Aquí no hubo ninguna fatalidad sino que la muerte de Charles fue una consecuencia directa de un acto mío.

-Tú no quisiste matarlo.

Erik sacudió la cabeza.

Logan se echó en el asiento de cuenta nueva, más relajado.

-Tú no quisiste matarlo – repitió -. Por lo tanto no lo asesinaste aunque tu accionar dejara mucho que desear, Lehnsherr. Es cierto que por eso David no pudo conocer a Charles ni Charles conocerlo a él, tampoco disfrutarse uno al otro, pero el niño te tiene hoy a ti, que se nota que lo adoras y te desvelas.

Erik pasó saliva. Nunca antes Howlett lo había elogiado. De a poco, fue calmando su ira y pensó en David y en cómo se sentiría si él dañaba a Logan. David quería a Logan y no podía hacerle eso.

-Hablarás con mi hijo – ordenó pausado y con fría calma -. Le explicarás lo que me acabas de decir, con otras palabras, por supuesto, acordes a su edad pero le darás este mismo mensaje. No te mato porque quiero recuperar a David.

Logan asintió.

Magneto dio media vuelta y se marchó para subir a la recámara del pequeño y comprobar cómo seguía.

…

Logan sabía cuando se metía en aprietos y asumía las consecuencias de sus palabras y actos. No decidió platicar con David porque temiera el control que Erik ejercía sobre el adamantio de su cuerpo sino porque sentía que era lo que se debía hacer.

Con la nueva visita, el pediatra concluyó que el niño estaba mejorando y que si progresaba adecuadamente no habría peligro de que contrajera neumonía. El tenor de su tos se iba reparando y sus pulmones sonaban mejor.

No solo Erik se alivió sino cada miembro de la casa. David era querido por todos y todos estaban desvividos por su situación. La fiebre comenzó a ceder y cinco días más tarde ya solo guardaba reposo por prescripción médica pero pasaba el tiempo sentado en la cama, platicando como lorito y jugando con sus dragones. Seguía distante con Erik, no lo rechazaba más como esa vez en el jardín porque era demasiado bueno para mantener el rencor hacia alguien, pero no lo invitaba a jugar y si Magneto le hablaba le contestaba educadamente lo justo y necesario. Pero no armaba berrinches cuando lo iba a ver o le daba su medicina. David tomaba sus medicamentos sin problemas porque sabían rico. Se sentía mejor y estaba contento porque le habían explicado que pronto sus amiguitos podrían visitarlo. Algunos de ellos eran hijos de padres mutantes pero otros no y no tenían el gen en la familia. David se relacionaba tanto con unos como con otros sin problemas, así lo estaban criando porque era lo que Charles hubiera deseado con su utopía de conseguir la integración de las especies.

Esa mañana del quinto día, el niño estaba durmiendo. Dormía mucho y a cualquier hora para recuperarse. De repente, abrió los ojos y se los frotó, aturdido. Había soñado con Charles pero no podía recordarlo. Se asustó porque se dio cuenta de que no podía recordar el rostro de su papá, ni cómo era, ni cómo olía, tampoco su voz. Desesperado, salió de la cama a pesar de saber que tenía que permanecer en ella, se calzó sus pantuflas de conejo y abandonó la habitación. En el pasillo no había nadie porque todos estaban en el planta baja. David bajó con cuidado la escalera y caminó ligero hacia el despacho que había pertenecido a Charles. Abrió la puerta. El sitio estaba oscuro porque mantenían los ventanales y las cortinas corridas para evitar el polvo. David acercó una silla para pararse en ella y alcanzar el interruptor.

Con la luz encendida, buscó con la mirada el retrato que solían poner sobre el escritorio y allí lo encontró. Era una foto de la cara de Charles, mirando serio al lente de la cámara, cuando llevaba tiempo dirigiendo Westchester y unos meses antes de quedar encinta. David corrió a abrazarlo y lo contempló acariciando con sus manos regordetas el rostro de su padre. Trató de hacer memoria pero no podía recordar que el telépata lo hubiera cargado alguna vez, jugado con él, besado, abrazado o arrullado para dormir. No tenía un solo recuerdo de su padre. Angustiado, fue a sentarse en el sofá y lloró con el retrato estrechado con ambos brazos contra su pecho. Había dejado la puerta abierta y Hank y Erik pasaban por allí. El obsesivo de Hank la notó y se acercó presto a cerrarla. Enseguida oyeron su llanto, entraron y lo encontraron sobre el sofá.

-¡David! – se asustó Hank.

Erik le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro para calmarlo.

-Déjame a mí – pidió y le hizo un gesto para que se marchara. Notó que el niño sostenía el retrato de su amante -. Es hora de que tengamos una plática sincera de padre e hijo.

Hank lo miró dubitativo pero Magneto insistió.

-De acuerdo – aceptó finalmente -. Si necesitas ayuda, llama, Erik – y salió, cerrando la puerta en silencio.

Erik se acercó al sofá y se sentó junto a su hijo. David lo sintió llegar y sentarse pero siguió llorando desconsoladamente. Es que estaba tan triste que no le importaba si alguien se sentaba allí o no.

-¿Qué pasa, dragoncito? – preguntó Erik afectuosamente. Había oído que Hank lo llamaba "pequeño dragón" y había empezado él a llamarlo "dragoncito." Le acarició la cabellera -. ¿Qué te pasó para que dejaras la cama? ¿Una pesadilla?

-No sabo a papi – gimió y trató de secarse los ojos pero las lágrimas le seguían cayendo.

-No conoces a tu padre – tradujo Magneto y aclaró -. ¿Estás diciendo que no recuerdas a tu padre Charles?

-Yo no lo sabo – repitió David y sacudió la cabeza con énfasis.

Erik pensó que era lógico si había fallecido al nacer él pero no podía utilizar la lógica de un adulto con un niño de tres años. Recién lo comprendió y se dio cuenta de cómo razonaba David en su cabecita para procesar la tragedia. Los demás le habían contado la verdad: que Charles había fallecido durante su nacimiento y que ya estaba dormido cuando se lo quitaron de él. Pero el niño, con su imaginación, no pensaba que nunca se habían conocido sino que creía que en algún momento lejano habían estado juntos. Ahora recién entendía que ese momento no había existido y que él no poseía ningún recuerdo de Charles. Un golpe demasiado duro para su inocencia. A Erik, la revelación le rompió su corazón de padre. Lo cargó y sentó sobre sus rodillas, mientras que el niño seguía llorando y sosteniendo con fuerza la imagen.

-David, escucha – trató de llamar su atención pero era difícil calmarlo. Tuvo que darle masajes, secarle las mejillas y esperar con mucha paciencia. De a poco, el llanto del pequeño fue transformándose en hipidos -. David, atiende – lo miró a los ojos -. Tenemos que hablar tú y yo. Yo voy a prometerte que te diré toda la verdad de lo que tengas que saber y tú me responderás toda la verdad de lo que ya sabes. Solo así podrás comprender y aprender lo que pasó y nos pasa.

-¡Pero yo no sabo a papi! – insistió mientras lo miraba con sus ojazos enormes y respiró profundo para tragarse las lágrimas.

-No lo conoces porque nunca tuviste la oportunidad de verlo – explicó Erik con sinceridad. David hipó pero lo seguía mirando atentamente -. Cuando naciste, mejor dicho, antes de que nacieras, yo y él, hubo un problema y yo. . . Espera – suspiró, buscando la manera correcta de explicarle -. Iremos por otro camino, ¿qué sabes tú de tu nacimiento?

-Nada.

-No me estás entendiendo – soltó Erik un suspiro. Realmente necesitaba paciencia -. Me dijiste que te sacaron de él cuando estaba dormido.

Pero David ya no lo escuchaba, su atención estaba puesta en el retrato que ahora observaba nuevamente tratando de recordar algún fragmento, aroma, sensación, algo que lo conectara con Charles.

-David – lo llamó para recuperar su concentración. El niño parpadeó y finalmente apartó la vista de la foto -. Te quitaron de su barriga, eso lo sabes.

El niño asintió y volvió a mirar el retrato. Con tranquilidad, su padre se lo apartó para que le hiciera caso y lo dejó a un costado del sofá para que David se diera cuenta de que seguía allí.

-David, lo que voy a decirte es necesario que escuches para que puedas comprender lo que te pasa – Erik hizo silencio. Sabía que tenía que hablarle con la verdad -. Ni él ni tú pudieron conocerse, nunca se abrazaron, nunca se vieron, nunca se sintieron. Esto es triste pero es la verdad – David lloró de cuenta nueva. Acababa de darse cuenta por sí mismo pero era horrible confirmarlo de la boca de un adulto. Erik lo abrazó para consolarlo -. ¿Cómo nunca nos dimos cuenta de que no podrías entender esto? – se recriminó -. ¿Cómo ibas a procesarlo cuando eres un poco más que un bebé?

-¡No soy bebé! – se ofendió -. ¡Soy nene!

Erik rio. Al menos esa observación distendía el ambiente.

-Perdón, dragón. Eres un niño.

-¿No hay papi Chad? – preguntó David con temor.

Una vez más Erik tuvo que aclarar la pregunta para responderle.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no hay papi Charles?

-¿No me quiede? ¿No me sabe?

-¡Por supuesto que te conoce y te quiere! – exclamó Erik sorprendido. Lo miró, David seguía expectante por entender -. David, ustedes nunca pudieron verse a la cara pero él te conocía antes de nacer.

-¿Cómo?

"Por la infinita paciencia del mundo, ¿qué le habían explicado los demás exactamente?," se planteó Erik.

-Porque estuviste en su barriga por nueve meses – soltó.

-¡Oh! – exclamó el niño.

-¿No lo sabías?

David asintió. Sí, eso le habían explicado alguna vez.

Erik comprendió cuán difícil era para el pequeño procesar la tragedia: le habían contado la verdad pero era tan angustiante que con su inmadurez no podía elaborarla. Decidió comenzar por el principio, contarle cuánto se habían amado él y Charles, lo que David había significado para ellos y, finalmente, ver la manera de que entendiera por qué su otro padre ya no estaba más. Mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas, alzó el retrato y se lo pasó al niño. David volvió a apretarlo contra su pecho, pero ahora su atención estaba puesta en Erik. Quería conocer la verdad y quería escucharla de sus labios.

…

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Ahora al fin tendrán la plática de padre e hijo. Siento desilusionar si se esperaba una pelea campal entre Erik y Logan pero Erik tiene que cambiar ese carácter que tiene. Espero que les siga gustando. Gracias por el apoyo.**_

_**Besos a montones**_


	7. Recuerdo

Our Child

_**Este capítulo tiene mucha azúcar y adoré escribirlo. **_

Capítulo Siete: Recuerdo

Erik recordó cuando se conocieron él y Charles en el océano, fue amor a primera vista. Después de un breve pero intenso romance se separaron en Cuba para reencontrarse una década más tarde en el Pentágono. Luego del incidente en la Casa Blanca, Erik regresaba por temporadas a Westchester para estar junto a Charles. Cuando el telépata le avisó que estaba esperando un hijo, ya Erik no se marchó más hasta, bueno, la dolorosa tragedia.

Ahora que un expectante David aguardaba su respuesta, decidió resumir todo su romance en la palabra que mejor lo definía: amor.

-Tu papi y yo estábamos enamorados – comenzó y al ver que el niño frunció el ceño, quiso cerciorarse -. ¿Sabes lo que es estar enamorado?

-No.

Erik sonrió.

-Significa que él y yo nos amábamos mucho, demasiado, y éramos felices estando juntos. No hubo persona en el mundo a la que haya amado como a él, quise a mis padres y aun los quiero y extraño pero Charles lo fue todo para mí. Lo sé porque pude sentir que el sentía lo mismo por mí. Por eso éramos tan felices estando juntos, éramos felices porque nos amábamos.

David apretó el retrato contra su pecho. Nadie le había contado antes que su papi Charles había sido así de feliz.

-¿Cómo llegué yo? – preguntó el pequeño ansioso. Si habían sido tan felices, dónde estaba él cuando lo disfrutaban.

-Aguarda que ya llegaré a eso – lo calmó su padre -. Yo no podía quedarme mucho tiempo aquí, permanecía unas semanas y me iba para volver pronto. En uno de esos regresos, él me contó que venías en camino.

-¿Cómo supo? – reclamó David nervioso.

Erik suspiró, no porque el reclamo le pareciera molesto sino porque recordar esa época lo llenaba de nostalgia.

-Porque al igual que lo haces tú, él podía sentir a las personas y te sintió en su interior – abrevió y era la verdad porque Charles había percibido la presencia mental de David dentro de su vientre, pero también había sufrido los síntomas naturales de un embarazo como mareos, malestares y se hizo un estudio en el laboratorio que finalmente lo confirmó.

-¿Aquí? – preguntó el niño, tocándose el corazón.

-No – corrigió su padre con suavidad -. Aquí – le tocó la frente -. Y aquí – le palpó la barriguita.

David se llevó el dedo a la boca mientras reflexionaba.

Erik continuó.

-Él estaba muy contento de que vinieras y cuando me lo contó, yo me sentí igual. Nos entusiasmamos contigo aun sin conocerte y fuiste muy esperado. Juntos te preparamos con amor la habitación donde duermes ahora. Charles se cuidó para que llegaras sano y yo los cuidé a él y a ti.

-¿Cómo nos cuibabas? – quiso saber el niño.

-De la forma en que te cuido hoy a ti – contestó Erik y le quitó un mechón de la frente a modo de caricia -. Me mantenía a su lado, me fijaba que estuvieran bien tú y él, lo atendía y lo mimaba mucho, mucho. Lo abrazaba, lo llenaba de besos a él y a ti en su barriga – rio y David rio con él -. Íbamos juntos a ver a los médicos para saber que estabas sano.

-¿Yo taba sano?

Su padre asintió.

David acarició el rostro de Charles en el retrato.

-¿Cómo me cuibaba papi Chad?

-Haciendo caso a todo lo que le decían los médicos, protegiéndose para no caer enfermo y enfermarte a ti, como cuando te abrigas cuando hace frío o comes cosas que te harán bien.

-¿Comía bocolí y lechucha? – el niño quiso saber hasta dónde había llegado su sacrificio.

-Sí, aunque como a ti no le gustaban, comía brócoli y lechuga para que pudieras nacer fuerte – afirmó Erik y suspiró -. Pero lo más importante y que no tienes que olvidar nunca es que te amaba más de lo que puedas imaginar. No pudieron verse a la cara, desgraciadamente a él no le alcanzó el tiempo para hacerlo, pero te amaba, David – y enfatizó -. Él te amaba.

El niño apretó más el retrato y cerró los ojos para que la idea entrara en su corazón. Sabía desde que tenía uso de razón el amor que Charles había tenido por él pero ahora entendía que para sentirlo, Charles no había necesitado verlo ni tocarlo, con descubrir su presencia en su vientre ya lo había amado. Mientras aprendía a procesar esa idea y a sentirla, pudo percibir con su poder otro amor descomunal, además del de su padre fallecido. Era igual de profundo y estaba ahí a su lado. David se mordió los labios mientras se esforzaba por encontrar la fuente y cuando lo hizo sonrió: provenía directo del corazón de Erik. Magneto lo amaba tanto como Charles. David olvidó lo que había oído decir a Logan, olvidó su miedo y se deshizo de la idea de que por su culpa, Charles no podía estar con él. Solo se sintió inundado de ese amor puro y especial. Era maravilloso saberse así de querido. Abrió los ojos y abrazó a su padre con toda la fuerza de sus bracitos. El retrato quedó apretado entre padre e hijo.

-¡Yo te quedo tambén!

Erik parpadeó, emocionado, y lo abrazó. No podía superar la pérdida de Charles y dudaba si algún día alcanzaría a hacerlo, pero tenía a David.

Se separaron en silencio y Magneto lo cargó en brazos para regresarlo a la cama. El niño no quiso devolver el retrato al escritorio. Erik se dio cuenta de que era el único que tenía de su padre y era justo que deseara conservarlo.

-¿Te gustaría tener de ahora en más esta foto en tu mesa de luz, junto al dragón rojo?

David asintió con énfasis.

Erik sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-En ese caso, de ahora en más papi Charles se quedará contigo junto al dragón, ¿qué opinas?

David rio feliz. No podía aplaudir como lo hacía cuando la dicha lo superaba porque prefería apretar el retrato contra su pecho.

Su padre lo llevó de regreso a la cama y permaneció con él un buen rato relatándole cuentos con finales desopilantes.

…

Dos días más tarde, el pediatra autorizó a David a dejar la cama después de una semana completa en reposo. Esa mañana los adultos lo esperaban en el comedor con un desayuno con todo lo que a él le gustaba. Llegó acompañado de su padre y quedó con la boca abierta, observando cada detalle: había donas, croissants, galletitas dulces y saladas, cuatro cajas diferentes de cereales, crema, mermeladas de diferentes sabores y colores, y unos huevos revueltos que Ororo preparó y ya se comían con los ojos. Se sentó en la cabecera por ser el homenajeado. Erik le sirvió la leche en un tazón con animalitos pintados, y jugo de naranja en el vaso.

David tardó en elegir qué cereal volcar en el tazón porque los cuatro le gustaban pero como quería probar todo lo que había en la mesa, escogió uno con forma de coches de colores y comenzó a comer. Los demás también se sirvieron y lo acompañaron.

Al finalizar el desayuno, mientras se retiraban del comedor, Logan detuvo a Magneto.

-Quiero explicarle a tu hijo lo que decidimos ese día.

Erik comprendió a qué se estaba refiriendo y lo autorizó. Wolverine llevó al niño a los juegos del jardín. David estaba excitado por disfrutarlos después de una semana en cama y corrió hacia los columpios entre risas. Logan se recargó contra la escalera del tobogán y cruzó los brazos.

-Ya no necesitas ayuda para subirte, te volviste un especialista en esto – observó cómo el niño se acomodaba en el asiento y empujaba las piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás para balancearse. Pero enseguida necesitó ayuda y el mutante le dio varios empujones -. ¿Recuerdas lo que me escuchaste esa vez decir de tu padre cuando saliste a correr por el jardín asustado? Bueno, me equivoqué.

David recordó ese momento que había dejado atrás, y bajó las piernitas para que el columpio se detuviera. Soltó los brazos y quedó cabizbajo. Logan se le arrodilló enfrente para estar a su altura.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

David apenas alzó la mirada para asentir y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Se había puesto triste.

Logan pasó saliva, lleno de remordimiento.

-Me equivoqué, mocosito. Erik amaba a Charles y te ama a ti, buscaba que él fuera feliz así como busca ahora que lo seas tú. Nunca quiso hacerle daño a tu papi y menos lastimarte a ti, ¿entiendes?

-¿Pod qué lo diciste? – se enjugó los lágrimas con el brazo.

-Porque cuando me enojo digo cosas que no tengo que decir – Wolverine hizo mea culpa -. Estaba enojado por asuntos viejos entre tu padre Erik y yo, asuntos que hoy ya no importan. Me enojé y solté lo que oíste.

-Papi Edik dijo que quede mucho a papi Chad – explicó el niño convencido de lo que afirmaba.

-Es la verdad, lo amaba y lo ama aun – le revolvió el pelo y añadió con melancolía -. A mí como a ti, como a todos, nos cuesta que Charles no esté más aquí pero tenemos que hacer lo que a él lo hubiese puesto más contento y, ¿sabes qué es lo que lo hubiese puesto más contento?

-No.

-Que seas feliz con tu padre Erik, que estén juntos los dos y se quieran como lo hacen ahora.

David asintió con una sonrisa, mientras Logan le secaba con el pulgar las últimas lágrimas.

Un impaciente Erik los había seguido en secreto y se había ocultado detrás de unos árboles cercanos. Claro que Wolverine lo había oído y olido con sus sentidos. Ahora que Magneto acababa de escuchar la forma en que el lobo había arreglado el entuerto sonrió y le agradeció internamente por su ayuda.

Logan acercó los labios al oído del niño.

-Tu padre Erik está detrás de esos árboles, ¿por qué no corres a darle un abrazo?

David saltó del columpio y corrió hacia allí. Al ver que se le acercaba, Erik salió de su escondite y lo esperó con los brazos extendidos. Acto seguido, lo alzó y cargó como lo que era: su tesoro más preciado.

-Te amo, David.

-Te amo tambén – confesó el pequeño y escondió la cabeza en su hombro.

….

_**¡Hola! Ya le queda poco a este fic. Espero que les haya gustando y en el próximo habrá más noticias de Peter. Gracias por el apoyo.**_

_**¡Besitos a todos!**_


	8. Familia

Our Child

Capítulo Ocho: Familia

Esa noche, Logan entró en el dormitorio de Peter con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Peter estaba sentado en la cama, esperándolo. Logan se acostó a su lado y se dieron un beso como cada noche que pasaba en Westchester.

-Sabes, mocoso, hoy me porté bien – anunció Wolverine -. Creo que me redimí.

Peter entendió qué le decía y sonrió.

-Me alegra que hayas arreglado el malentendido entre Erik y su hijo. Me dio mucha pena por los dos.

Logan quedó pensativo.

-Pocas veces sentí tanto remordimiento y mira que he hecho cosas – admitió -. Pero era hacia personas que de alguna manera se lo merecían. Esto fue diferente, David no se merecía escuchar eso y Erik no se merecía que arruinara el vínculo que estaba construyendo con él.

Peter lo abrazó y le dio un beso ruidoso en los labios. Estaba feliz de que se hubiera solucionado el conflicto y ver a su amante reflexivo y admitiendo culpas lo excitó. Riendo lo empujó para que Logan posara la cabeza sobre la almohada y se le ubicó encima.

Wolverine entendió el mensaje y la tensión hizo que las garras se le salieran apenas. Peter sintió el leve cosquilleo de sus puntas que permanecían encarnadas cuando le masajeó las manos, y sonrió con sus hoyuelos.

-Tu buena acción de hoy merece una recompensa, lobo – sonrió sugerente y lo besó.

Entre los chasquidos, se desprendieron las camisas y se bajaron los pantalones. Arrojaron las prendas al suelo y, desnudos, se revolcaron en la cama para llenarse de caricias, mordiscos y más besos. Apretando a Peter contra su pecho, Logan se incorporó para abrir el cajón de la mesa de cama y sacar el profiláctico y el lubricante. Peter sonrió, mimoso y encendido.

-Ahora, mocoso, voy a cobrarte la recompensa.

Logan preparó al joven y se preparó él. Se hicieron el amor como otras tantas veces, sacando a relucir la pasión y el amor que se tenían. Una vez que alcanzaron el orgasmo, se tendieron abrazados sobre el colchón. Peter lo apretó con fuerza. Sabía que al día siguiente Logan partiría y dejarlo ir siempre le provocaba angustia.

…

Charles ya no estaba más con ellos pero le dejó a David la vida y a Erik motivos para seguir amando y viviendo gracias al niño. Para David fue difícil procesar la idea de que Charles no lo había conocido. Era complicado porque a su edad necesitaba lo palpable, y tenía que asumir que no guardaba ni un solo recuerdo con él. Erik se dio cuenta y se dedicó a contarle anécdotas de Charles para que lo conociera más.

Era difícil para David comprender la tragedia con tres años pero su padre lo ayudó. Erik platicó con los demás y cada integrante de la casa fue aportando historias o comentarios sobre el telépata para que David se hiciera una idea de la clase de persona que había sido y lo que significaba para cada uno.

Pero, claro, no fue fácil para él ni para los adultos. La desdicha se empañaba más con la muerte y eso le causaba miedo. Charles había fallecido y el niño, procesando el tema a su corta edad, temía morir también. Erik se dio cuenta cuando unas semanas más tarde David sufrió una indigestión por exceso de chocolate y la barriguita se le hinchó. Lloró desesperado y exclamó que no quería tener un bebé y morirse, y su padre tuvo que explicarle que nada de eso ocurriría.

Con mucha paciencia y afecto de parte de todos, David se fue conciliando con la tragedia. No podía superar emocionalmente la muerte ni la ausencia de Charles, Erik tampoco podía hacerlo siendo un adulto, pero aprendió a refugiarse en el amor de su padre vivo y en el cariño de todos.

A medida que crecía, su poder se desarrolló más y ya a los seis años fue categorizado como un futuro mutante nivel omega. Por eso Erik decidió que asistiera a la escuela que se había abierto dentro de Westchester para mutantes.

Una tarde, David estaba terminando su tarea escolar en la cocina, cuando sintió una mente perturbada que deambulaba cerca de allí. Se trataba de Peter. Cerró su cuaderno y corrió a buscarlo.

-¡Peter! – entró en la sala de dónde provenía la sensación mental.

Peter estaba de pie, observando los ventanales, y se lo notaba nervioso. Se refregaba las manos y se veía que su camisa estaba húmeda porque había recorrido rápido muchos kilómetros. Tan ensimismado se encontraba el joven que no se percató de la presencia del niño.

-¡Peter! – insistió David con más fuerza.

Peter volteó al fin hacia él y se mordió el labio inferior. Sin buscarlo, David percibió que el joven estaba alterado de verlo porque había descubierto una verdad que le había dado vuelta su mundo. Se concentró para leerla. Con su espontaneidad e inocencia, corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Tengo un hermano mayor! – exclamó feliz.

Peter parpadeó. Estaba trémulo con el descubrimiento, nervioso y ahora sorprendido. Acababa de platicar con su madre, que le había lanzado el secreto que guardaba desde la concepción del joven: que él era hijo de ella y de Magneto.

David lo apretó más mientras reía.

-¡Estoy feliz, Pete! – confesó entre risas -. ¡Demasiado feliz!

-Yo también – murmuró.

Peter había estado ansioso y tenso. La emoción de su hermanito lo apaciguó pero seguía nervioso.

-Tienes que calmarte, Pete – suspiró David sin perder la sonrisa.

Fue como un acto de magia: de repente, el niño ordenó con su poder la confusión en su cabeza. Peter recordaba que Charles tenía ese don por eso lo extrañaba tanto: en vida el telépata lo había tranquilizado cuando la ansiedad le ganaba.

David seguía entusiasmado. Deshizo el apriete y le tomó la mano con fuerza mientras le tironeaba el brazo.

-¡Hay que contárselo a papá, Pete! ¡Ahora mismo!

-¡No! – reaccionó el joven. David lo miró perplejo. Peter se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura -. Escucha, dragón – ahora toda la casa lo llamaba con ese apodo -. No es algo que debamos hacer a la ligera, hay que esperar a que pase un tiempo, yo recién me enteré y tengo que hacerme la idea. Cuando esté preparado, se lo diremos juntos.

David frunció el ceño. Podía leer a su hermano: tenía miedo de Erik. Sonrió y rio otra vez.

-¡Pero, Peter! ¿Cómo puedes tenerle miedo?

-Bueno, verás – no se atrevió a decirle que Magneto, años atrás, había sido un célebre supremacista sanguinario y que no convenía hacerlo enojar. Parpadeó para olvidar esa idea y no transmitírsela mentalmente.

Pero David la leyó antes y sonrió divertido.

-¡Papá no es así, Peter! Y no tienes que tenerle miedo. ¿Recuerdas lo contento que se puso conmigo? ¿Recuerdas cuando me vino a buscar en mi cumpleaños cuando yo era así de chiquito? Estaba feliz conmigo y estará feliz contigo.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Peter que me hará feliz? – preguntó Erik de imprevisto desde la puerta.

Peter se levantó como resorte al tiempo que su hermanito corría a los brazos de su padre. Era imposible detenerlo. El joven pensó usar su velocidad para llegar hasta él y cubrirle la boca pero sería inevitable que lo dijera.

-¡Peter acaba de descubrir que es también tu hijo! – soltó y abrazó la cintura de su progenitor que estaba justo a la altura de su cabecita -. ¡Es mi hermano también!

Erik miró a Peter, interrogante. El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-¿Es verdad?

-Sí – confirmó el muchacho, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-¡Sí! – gritó David, demasiado feliz.

La alegría del niño le dio fuerzas a Peter para explayarse.

-Mi madre es la señora Maximoff pero su nombre de soltera era Susanna Dorne - Erik abrió los ojos como platos, recordaba a esa mujer por lo tempestuosa y agresiva que había sido la breve relación con ella -. Se conocieron hace veintiocho años, fue una relación corta pero intensa, según me contó ella sin agregar detalles – pasó saliva -. Terminaron de mala manera, se separaron y mi madre te detestó tanto que al enterarse de que estaba embarazada, optó por no decírtelo. Ahora, casi treinta años después, me lo dijo.

-Peter está diciendo la verdad – murmuró David muy bajito a su padre para que le creyera a su hermano, y se tocó la cabeza -. Lo siento aquí.

Erik seguía confundido. No porque no le creyera al muchacho sino porque era una revelación demasiado profunda. Finalmente cargó a David con un brazo y extendió el otro hacia Peter.

El joven entendió el mensaje y aliviado y feliz, corrió a abrazarlo. Erik lo apretó contra sí y apoyó el mentón sobre su cabellera plateada, mientras cerraba los ojos. Sentía una mezcla de extrañeza y alegría. Peter se encontraba igual. David simplemente estaba muy contento.

Peter se planteaba en brazos de su padre cómo sería la vida ahora, todas las cosas que podrían hacer los tres juntos, cuánto la disfrutarían. Su hermanito lo leyó.

-¡Quiero que vayamos los tres juntos a la pastelería de papi y comamos allí un rico pastel de chocolate! – opinó.

Los adultos se apartaron apenas para observarlo. Erik miró a su hijo mayor.

-Me parece que es una excelente idea.

El joven asintió y fueron los tres a prepararse para visitar juntos como familia la pastelería favorita de Charles. Se sentaron en una mesa junto a la vidriera y pidieron dos cafés, un café con leche para David, y un pastel que el niño eligió. Permanecieron hasta la noche platicando, riendo y disfrutando. Volvieron a Westchester para la hora de la cena porque David debía dormir temprano para sus clases del día siguiente.

…..

¿Quién podría imaginar la expresión de Logan cuando regresó una semana más tarde y se enteró de que tenía suegro y quién era ese suegro? Pero era un sobreviviente y como guerrero que había luchado por más de una centuria, no se amedrentó cuando Magneto le sugirió que se reunieran los dos en una sala para platicar. Bueno, Logan trató de definir lo que podría ser una plática con uno de sus enemigos ahora que se descubría que llevaba un buen tiempo follándose a su hijo mayor. Es verdad que desde que regresara a Westchester para cuidar a David, Erik había cambiado como persona y Wolverine a veces hasta llegaba a admirarlo pero nunca habían limado las asperezas entre ellos.

Tratando de aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía, Logan se arrojó en uno de los sillones, cruzó una pierna y encendió un habano. Le ofreció otro a Erik, que declinó con un gesto. Magneto fue hasta la licorera y sirvió whisky añejo en dos vasos. Regresó y le pasó uno.

-Voy a ser claro y conciso, Howlett – asentó Erik de pie, mirándolo a los ojos con esa determinación que provocaba mitad miedo y mitad respeto -. Ya sabes que Peter es mi hijo y como su padre tengo una orden que darte.

Wolverine hizo un gesto de "Así que el Señor Metálico quiere darme órdenes a mí," pero la mirada gélida de Magneto lo puso en su lugar. Erik se sentó en otro sillón y quedaron enfrentados.

-Peter sufre horrores cada vez que te marchas, no me interesa saber qué haces – declaró Magneto con firmeza -. Pero sí quiero que esos viajes se terminen.

Logan iba a replicarle pero su suegro lo cortó.

-Te daré una sola oportunidad más, James Howlett. Te marcharás para arreglar lo que tengas que arreglar y regresarás en el plazo de dos semanas para quedarte a vivir aquí con Peter para siempre. Si te marchas y no vuelves, cosa que sé que no harás porque no eres un cobarde, o sigues marchándote y viniendo sin hacerme caso, cosa que no harás porque no eres tan estúpido, sabes que te declararé mutante muerto.

-Oye, Erik – replicó Logan con una mueca de fastidio -. Sé que te encanta intimidar con esa onda de pendejo cruel y arrogante pero – rio -. ¡Vamos! No estás hablando en serio.

-¿Qué parte no comprendiste? – cuestionó Erik con calma fría -. ¿Mi amenaza o el hecho de que mi primogénito sufre por tu culpa?

Logan sacudió la cabeza, descreído.

-Peter no sufre, tenemos un acuerdo, sabe que no puedo permanecer en un sitio mucho tiempo y él lo entiende.

-Que lo entienda no significa que no esté sufriendo.

-Erik, te aseguro que no.

Magneto se levantó con una mueca de fastidio.

-Eres el mutante más egoísta y jodidamente cerrado que conozco. ¿Realmente te comes el cuento de Peter al hacerse el superado con el acuerdo que tuvieron? Sabes mejor que yo lo sensible que es. ¿Te parece que le gusta estar contigo y despedirte a cada rato porque tú no puedes permanecer mucho tiempo en un lugar? ¿Y me lo cuestionas a mí cuando viste cómo dejé todo para mudarme aquí con Charles cuando me necesitó y más tarde hice lo mismo por David?

Logan apagó el habano porque no tenía el espíritu para disfrutarlo. No podía creer que Magneto estuviera hablando en serio con respecto a Peter pero si Erik Lehnsherr tenía una virtud era justamente la de ser honesto.

-Nunca lo imaginé – recapacitó finalmente -. Creí que Peter me entendía y tienes razón, puede entenderme y sufrir al mismo tiempo. Yo creí que los dos éramos felices y todos estos años le exigí egoístamente algo que lo lastimaba – miró a Erik a los ojos -. No necesitas amenazarme, tampoco necesito un plazo de dos semanas. Avisaré a mi mocoso que a partir de hoy, voy a quedarme aquí con él. Ahora, si Peter quiere que nos mudemos juntos a otra parte. . .

-Te mudarás con él y vivirán juntos – terminó Magneto, dando a entender que lo comprendía.

Logan asintió y Erik también. Magneto y Wolverine habían llegado a un acuerdo. Logan bebió lo que quedaba en el vaso y se marchó.

Media hora más tarde, David se paseaba por el corredor, mientras rompía el envoltorio de una tableta de chocolate negro, y escuchó la voz de su hermano exclamando: "¿En serio, lobo? ¿Ya no te irás más de aquí?"

-No, mocoso – se oyó el chasquido de un beso -. Perdona por no haberme dado cuenta del sacrificio que hacías por mí. Te prometo que esta noche sabré recompensarte.

Peter rio sonoramente.

David sonrió, mientras mordía su tableta.

-Si lo recompensa espero que Logan le compre muchos juguetes y chocolates – opinó con su inocencia, mientras enfilaba entre brinquitos hacia la sala de juegos.

…..


	9. Reconciliación

Our Child

Capítulo Nueve: Reconciliación

Erik tenía a Charles presente en todo momento y no podía superar su partida. Pero a lo largo de los años dio lo mejor de sí para mantenerse entero y jovial y que David no sintiera tanto el peso de la pérdida. Se ganó el respeto de los mutantes que lo habían visto antes con recelo y resentían lo que le había hecho al telépata, ellos ahora admiraban su fortaleza y lo entregado que era hacia su hijo.

Sin embargo, Erik compensaba la ausencia de Charles con las alegrías diarias que le brindaba David con su sola presencia, y tuvo la dicha de ser feliz.

En la mañana del onceavo cumpleaños de su hijo, fueron a la pastelería favorita y después pasaron por la florería a comprar un ramillete de tulipanes amarillos para llevar al cementerio. Desde que Erik se mudara a Westchester, a partir del cuarto cumpleaños, realizaban esta actividad los dos juntos mientras el resto de los mutantes quedaba en la mansión con los preparativos. Era un momento especial para pasar en familia y hacer a Charles compartir con ellos allí donde estuviera. Llegaron hasta el imponente mausoleo de cúpula redonda en el corazón del cementerio y David depositó el ramillete frente a la puerta blanca cerrada. Dos ángeles renacentistas custodiaban la entrada. De pequeño, a David lo fascinaban cada vez que iba y ahora solo los observaba recordando el impacto que habían tenido en su temprana niñez.

Erik lo esperaba a una distancia prudente. Su hijo dejó las flores y regresó a su lado. Permanecieron un instante en silencio y, luego, Erik le palmeó el hombro y le preguntó si quería regresar a la casa.

David lo miró serio.

-Lo extrañas demasiado, puedo sentirlo.

Su padre se mordió el labio. Desde que llegaran no había hecho más que concentrarse para no transmitirle esa sensación pero era evidente.

El niño continuó.

-No hace falta que lo escondas, papá. Aunque trates de hacerlo, yo te siento aquí – se tocó la frente -, y aquí – se tocó el corazón.

Erik sonrió para aliviarlo pero era una sonrisa triste.

-No puedo estar deprimido todo el tiempo, hijo.

-¿Por qué no si lo extrañas?

Erik se refregó los ojos antes de que se le humedecieran.

-Porque no es lo que él hubiera querido.

David lo tomó de la mano afectuosamente.

-Lo que él no hubiera querido es que te culparas como lo haces todo el tiempo.

En medio del dolor, su padre quedó de una pieza. Iba a replicarle que no pero el niño había dicho la verdad y, además, podía leerlo. De nada valía ocultarla.

-¿Por qué te culpas? – insistió David. Era una duda que lo perseguía -. ¿Qué pasó exactamente esa vez? Sé que tuvo un accidente mientras estaba conectado a esa máquina, Cerebro, que Hank me impide conocer, pero no sé qué ocurrió.

Erik volteó hacia el mausoleo. Allí yacían los restos de Charles pero su esencia estaba en otra parte. No necesitaba que platicaran en el cementerio.

-Voy a contarte la verdad, David – prometió -. Pero no aquí. Volvamos a la casa.

Tomados de la mano, regresaron al coche y Magneto condujo hasta Westchester. Al llegar el almuerzo no estaba preparado todavía y Erik llevó al niño hasta el despacho del telépata, que se mantenía igual, solo su retrato había sido removido del escritorio para que David lo conservara en su mesa de noche. Se sentaron juntos en el sofá y Erik le dio unas palmadas cariñosas en la pierna antes de empezar. Buscó las palabras adecuadas pero no le surgían, solo el término culpable una y otra vez. David había aprendido a no meterse en la cabeza de los demás por respeto pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hacerlo esta vez. Su padre no estaba en condiciones de contárselo y era una angustia que carcomía a Erik y él necesitaba conocerla para entenderlo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Vio fragmentos de la discusión que sus padres habían mantenido y le llegaron las sensaciones de desesperación de Charles y de furia de Magneto. David vio por primera vez a Charles a través de su otro padre, observó sus facciones y notó que eran iguales a las de las fotografías que le habían enseñado. Quiso enfocarse en su voz para conocerlo pero justo Erik cortó la discusión y se marchó por los aires, ¿podía volar? ¡Wow! Eso era fascinante. ¡Su padre tenía el mejor poder del mundo y él acababa de descubrirlo! Pero sacudió la cabeza para seguir enfocado en lo que le interesaba.

Erik notó lo que su hijo estaba haciendo y, en lugar de detenerlo, se lo permitió. Sentía que tal vez era la manera más adecuada de que conociera la verdad finalmente y él no estaba en condiciones de transmitírsela hablando.

David vio cómo Magneto peleaba contra los mutantes. No se atemorizó sino que admiró lo fuerte y valiente que era. Sabía que en el pasado su padre había sido un guerrero y allí tenía la prueba. Se enorgulleció de él y después notó que alzaba por los aires la estructura metálica de un edificio. ¿Podía hacer eso con su mutación? Y él que inocentemente recordaba los dragones de metal que le pedía que le fabricara de niño. Le llegó la sensación de Charles tratando de alcanzar su mente para detenerlo y la cólera de Magneto. Erik se había ofuscado y el niño vio cómo liberaba la ira, el rencor, la sed de destrucción, el desprecio y todo el odio que tenía hacia los hombres que lastimaban a los mutantes, directo hacia la mente de su otro progenitor. La conexión con Charles se cortó y David percibió la angustiosa desesperación de Magneto. Erik lo dejó todo y regresó a su casa para rescatar al telépata, pero ya era tarde.

Erik se concentró para que David saliera de su mente. El niño estaba temblando. Lo abrazó y le masajeó la espalda con fuerza. No podían hablar y los dos sollozaban. Erik estaba aturdido pero aliviado porque su hijo al fin sabía la verdad.

David juntó aire y suspiró.

-Pero nada de esto fue tu culpa.

Erik lo separó apenas para mirarlo interrogante.

El niño lo miró a los ojos para explicarle.

-No tuviste la culpa porque fue un accidente y solo ocurrió. No sabías que se trataba de él y sentiste todo lo malo que sientes hacia los que nos hacen daño a los mutantes. Papi Charles estaba en tu mente y lo recibió pero tú no sabías que estaba allí. Cuando te diste cuenta volaste para ayudarlo. No entiendo por qué sientes culpa si no querías lastimarlo y trataste de salvarlo.

Erik no sabía si reír o si llorar. Había esperado once años para que alguien le eximiera con tanta honestidad e inocencia. Los demás, como Logan o Raven, lo habían hecho para consolarlo pero Erik sentía que en el fondo todavía lo culpaban, en cambio, David realmente lo hacía desde el corazón y con total franqueza.

-¡Oh, David! – exclamó Magneto y lo apretó contra sí. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo se sentía en paz -. Gracias, hijo.

Después de un rato se separaron justo a tiempo para el almuerzo. Iban a comer con Hank, Raven y Kurt, pero dejarían el pastel para la tarde cuando llegaran sus amiguitos y los demás mutantes, incluidos Peter y Logan, que regresarían después de un viaje. Ni David ni Erik imaginaban la sorpresa que Peter les tenía.

-Papá, ¿en serio puedes volar? – preguntó el niño mientras enfilaban hacia el comedor.

Erik sonrió con picardía.

-Esta tarde, después de la fiesta, te llevaré de paseo por los jardines, ¿te parece?

-¿Por el cielo?

-Por el cielo – confirmó su padre y David aplaudió feliz: seguía manteniendo ese mismo gesto que tenía de pequeño cuando algo lo entusiasmaba demasiado.

….

Erik cumplió su promesa y esa tarde después de que David disfrutara de su fiesta y antes de abrir los regalos, lo montó sobre sus hombros. David era liviano porque había heredado la altura y la contextura pequeña de Charles. Erik lo aseguró con cintos a su cuerpo y sosteniéndolo con fuerza, salió al patio y se detuvo junto a la fuente.

-¿Estás listo, dragón?

-¡Sí!

Al sentir que se elevaba, David pasó saliva, no de miedo sino de excitación. Se sacudió suavemente mientras que su padre le apretaba la espalda para mantenerlo seguro. De a poco, pasaron los troncos de los árboles, después sus copas y finalmente el niño pudo observar el jardín desde las alturas. Erik no ascendió demasiado por precaución. No porque temiera que David se cayera ya que iba bien asegurado, sino porque la presión podía taponearle los oídos o marearlo. Sin embargo, quince metros era una altura considerable.

David comenzó a reír. El cabello le flameaba con violencia y podía sentir el viento en la cara. Su padre le había advertido que no mirara hacia abajo para evitar la sensación de vértigo así que se dedicó a mirar hacia arriba. El cielo con sus nubes blancas se notaba demasiado cerca. Un pájaro pasó junto a ellos y pudo ver cómo volaba. El niño estaba en éxtasis.

Erik sentía su entusiasmo y notó lo feliz que estaba. Recorrieron el jardín hasta el portón de entrada y volvieron a la mansión. Erik le avisó que aterrizarían y bajó en el balcón de su recámara, que era la antigua de Charles. Entraron en la habitación y David lo ayudó a desatar las correas. Su padre lo bajó y depositó en el piso.

-¡Este es el mejor cumpleaños que tuve! – exclamó David y aplaudió.

Bajaron felices a abrir los regalos y antes de llegar se cruzaron con Peter y Logan, que les pidieron para platicar en un lugar tranquilo.

….

Erik quedó de una pieza cuando Peter les avisó que venía en camino un bebé, no era una noticia que lo tomara de sorpresa ya que su hijo y Logan tenían una relación estable, pero no dejó de asombrarlo y alegrarlo. El más feliz era David. Se abrazaron entre todos, hasta Erik abrazó y felicitó a Logan y Logan le murmuró al oído.

-Al fin comprendo a Charles, él tenía razón.

Erik lo miró sin entenderlo. Wolverine le palmeó el hombro.

-Quiero decir que al fin comprendo qué era lo que Charles veía en ti, viejo – rio -. Veía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, eres un buen tipo.

Erik asintió y deshizo rápido el abrazo. No estaba para más emociones.

David comenzó a preguntar que cuándo llegaría el bebé, qué tamaño tenía, por qué todavía no se lo notaba en la barriga, si Peter se quedaría con ellos o se marcharía, contó las ganas que tenía de conocerlo ahora mismo, que era muy lindo enterarse en su cumpleaños, y finalmente Logan lo cargó como cuando era pequeño con un solo brazo demostrando la fuerza que tenía.

-Todo a su tiempo, dragón mocoso – cortó las preguntas -. Ahora vamos a comer lo que queda del pastel y a abrir tus regalos – cuando Erik pasó a su lado, le murmuró otra vez al oído -. Cualquier duda que tenga sobre cómo va a salir el bebé y cómo apareció dentro de Peter, se la respondes tú que eres el padre.

Erik suspiró pero estaba demasiado feliz para que un comentario incómodo de Logan lo amargara.

Esa noche, después de que Magneto lo arropara, David le recordó nuevamente que este había sido su mejor cumpleaños. Su padre lo despidió con un beso y se retiró a su recámara a dormir.

Ahora que se había reconciliado con la tragedia, Erik pudo soñar con Charles por primera vez. Cerró los ojos con la cabeza apoyada hacia el lado interior de la cama y, al abrirlos, vio a su amante acostado junto a él, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Como no es fácil distinguir la realidad de lo absurdo en un sueño, Erik no sintió que el tiempo hubiera pasado, ni recordó la tragedia, simplemente creyó estar viviendo en Westchester con él, once años atrás, los dos felices, con un hijo en camino y la vida entera por delante.

Erik le acarició la mejilla con la palma de la mano y le murmuró un te amo. Charles se incorporó apenas para besarle la boca. Fue un beso suave pero la sensación de los labios del telépata contra los suyos hizo que Erik recordara cuánto los había extrañado y así cayó en la cuenta de que hacía más de una década que había perdido a Charles. Magneto lloró con amargura y su amante le tomó el rostro con las manos para que lo mirara.

-Lo siento, mi amor – confesó Charles con la voz trémula -. Esto es un sueño y pronto vas a despertar – Erik lloró con más fuerza. Charles hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar con él y continuar -. Sanaste de la culpa injusta que sentías y por eso pude visitarte.

-Quiero estar contigo, Charles – sollozó Erik -. ¡Por favor, ya no te vayas!

El telépata bajó la mirada, angustiado. Lo que le pedía era imposible por el momento. Erik lo abrazó, necesitaba sentirlo y tocarlo, y además era una manera de asegurarse de que no se marchara.

-¡No quiero que me dejes otra vez, Charles! – continuó gimiendo Erik y escondió la cabeza contra el pecho de su amante -. ¡No voy a permitirlo! Haré lo que sea, tú dime lo que tengo que hacer para que permanezcas conmigo.

-Volveremos a estar juntos – le prometió Charles a modo de consuelo. Erik alzó la vista para observarlo y el telépata le sonrió con tristeza -. Estamos destinados a encontrarnos nuevamente pero este no es el momento todavía.

-¿Cuándo lo será? – reclamó Magneto ansioso.

-No lo sé – suspiró Charles con impotencia -. Estoy destinado a buscarte cuando lo sea.

-¿Por qué viniste ahora, si todavía no es el momento? – demandó, entristecido.

-Porque quería agradecerte lo que has hecho con nuestro hijo – contestó Charles y lo besó. Cerraron los ojos y el telépata añadió con un suspiro -. Lo sacrificaste todo por él para cuidarlo y darle el amor que yo no podía darle. Dejaste tu sueño de supremacía mutante para educarlo y que creciera contigo, lo sacrificaste todo, Erik.

-Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por él, Charles, y fue a fin de cuentas lo que yo pensaba hacer si no ocurría lo que ocurrió y podíamos vivir los tres juntos – volvió a llorar angustiado.

Charles también lloró.

-Sin embargo, lo hiciste por él y eso fue para mí el consuelo más grande – siguió confesando -. Te lo dejé, Erik, te dejé a nuestro hijo y lo amaste y cuidaste. Yo no podía estar con ustedes pero los veía y sentía el amor que se tienen. Gracias también por enseñarle a amarme aunque no me conociera. Gracias por hacerme feliz cuando vivía, gracias por regalarme tu amor incondicional y eterno.

En medio del llanto, Erik lo besó y este beso fue largo e intenso. Se mordieron los labios y cuando Erik introdujo su lengua en la cavidad y sintió la humedad de su boca, lo apretó más contra sí para no tener que soltarlo.

-También vine porque quería estar contigo – confesó Charles y sepultó la cabeza entre sus brazos protectores -. Necesitaba sentirte, Erik. Te necesitaba a ti.

-Yo también te necesito – murmuró Erik desde el corazón.

Pero Charles tenía que marcharse y Magneto debía despertar. Para que la despedida no fuera tan dolorosa, Charles se acurrucó contra su pecho y le pidió que cerrara los ojos. Él también los cerró. Erik fue cayendo en un letargo tranquilo y volvió a dormirse. Cuando despertó horas más tarde, ya era de día y el costado de su lecho estaba vacío, pero tenía una sensación de paz tan grata, que rio feliz.

…..

_**¡Hola! No me resistí y puse una escenita Cherik. Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora solo resta un epílogo y más Cherik y Wolversilver.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_


	10. Final

Our Child

Capítulo Diez: Final

Peter tenía antojos de golosinas todo el tiempo, no importaba si eran de chocolate, caramelo, glaseadas o de crema, lo que le importaba era que fueran dulces, con mucha azúcar. Como no podía usar su mutación por prescripción médica, Logan se volvía loco tratando de conseguírselas porque a veces las reclamaba en los horarios más inoportunos. David le preguntó a su padre cuáles habían sido los antojos de su papi Charles cuando lo esperaba a él y Erik le contestó que habían sido los mimos y muchas caricias. En realidad Charles se había vuelto fogoso durante el embarazo y le reclamaba sexo a cualquier hora, pero, claro, era un secreto de pareja que Erik se llevaría a la tumba.

Peter quería disfrutar de su estado en compañía de sus amigos y de su familia, por eso le pidió a Logan que permanecieran en Westchester. Ni Erik ni David pudieron sentirse más satisfechos. Al quinto mes descubrieron que tendría una niña y mientras que a Logan le gustaba el nombre Laura, Peter, romántico y soñador, quería llamarla Luna. A David también le gustaba Laura pero su padre le ordenó que no opinara porque era un asunto entre ellos. Sin embargo, Peter se desvivía por su hermanito y consiguió que le dijera por cuál se inclinaba. Una vez que lo escuchó, le revolvió el pelo y le prometió que la niña sería Laura como él y Logan deseaban.

-¡Pero a ti te gusta Luna! – exclamó el niño.

Peter rio y Logan, que los había escuchado con su oído privilegiado, entró para intervenir.

-¿Por qué tendría que llevar un solo nombre? ¿Qué opinan los hermanos de Laura Luna?

-¡Sí! – aplaudió David.

Peter abrazó a su amor de la cintura y se recargó contra su pecho.

-Siempre le encuentras la vuelta a todo, lobito – le sonrió, sugerente.

Afortunadamente, David recordó que su padre le había prometido llevarlo al cine y se despidió de la pareja sin darse cuenta de lo oportuna que resultaba para ellos su partida. Apenas estuvieron solos, Logan cargó en sus brazos fornidos a la pluma con panza que era Peter y enfilaron hacia la escalera rumbo a su dormitorio.

Entre los antojos de Peter, la llegada de la niña y la revolución que había en la mansión, Logan comenzó a plantearse si no se volvería loco. Se puso de mal humor y aunque a su amante seguía tratándolo con ternura, se dedicó a gruñir a otros miembros de la casa. Nadie lo entendía y obviamente se exasperaban. Solo Erik lo entendió porque, de todos, era el único que había lidiado con el embarazo de su pareja. Lo invitó a beber cerveza en una taberna alemana en la ciudad y entre jarra y plática, le dio consejos sabios.

…..

Finalmente Peter atravesó la recta final del embarazo y la niña nacería en pleno invierno. Una noche que había nevado copiosamente durante toda la tarde y la carretera hacia la ciudad estaba cortada, Erik se disponía a acostarse ya en pijamas, cuando su yerno golpeó desesperado a la puerta. Peter había comenzado a tener contracciones y había que llevarlo urgente al hospital.

-Ya no nieva y solo tú tienes la habilidad de volar – explicó un ansioso Logan, mientras recorría en círculos el dormitorio de su suegro -. Voy a abrigarlo como para el Polo Norte y lo llevarás hasta el hospital. Hablé con su obstetra y lo está aguardando allí.

-Sí, claro – contestó Erik calmado, no porque estuviera tranquilo ya que estaba tan preocupado por su hijo y su nieta como Logan, sino porque sabía que no era momento de desesperarse -. Me visto en cinco minutos, tú prepara a Peter y tráelo. Este balcón tiene buena altura para que despegue desde aquí.

Logan se detuvo y le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro.

-Erik, hay algo más – pasó saliva -. Va a ser una odisea salir de aquí y Hank no está en la casa para volar en el jet hasta la ciudad así que si me tardo demasiado, quiero que estés con él todo el tiempo y de ser necesario, que entres con él a cirugía.

Bueno, eso era algo que Erik no se esperaba. Detestaba las salas de operaciones, cualquier objeto quirúrgico y nada de cesáreas después del parto trágico de Charles, pero no tenía opción porque Peter lo necesitaba.

-Por supuesto, no lo dudes – respondió finalmente.

-Gracias, viejo – murmuró Logan, le palmeó el hombro de cuenta nueva y se retiró para preparar a su amante.

Regresó minutos más tarde con un adolorido Peter bien abrigado con tapado, botas, guantes, orejeras y gorro de lana. Llevaba varios suéteres para taparse bien el vientre. Logan había sido muy precavido. Pero tenía la carita con expresión compungida y daban ganas de abrazarlo. Se despidió de Wolverine con un beso corto porque estaban los dos demasiado ansiosos y su padre abrió las hojas del balcón. Salieron y Peter se refregó los brazos mientras que Logan le masajeaba la espalda por el frío. Erik lo ayudó a amarrarse a él para asegurarlo. Logan le colocó una mochila en la espalda con todo lo necesario para la internación. Padre e hijo partieron por los aires con Wolverine observándolos desde el balcón, ansioso y esperanzado.

Hacía mucho frío y Erik le preguntó varias veces si se encontraba bien. Peter le respondía que sí, sufría dolores y estaba ansioso como pocas veces, pero aparte de eso, se sentía calentito y seguro en los brazos de su padre. Magneto descendió en la playa del estacionamiento y entraron por la puerta de emergencias. Erik avisó que habían llegado y la secretaria se comunicó por teléfono con el obstetra. El médico se presentó enseguida y llevó a Peter para revisarlo. Su padre permaneció afuera hasta que el galeno salió con la noticia de que lo prepararían para la cirugía.

-¿Va a acompañarlo durante la cesárea? – le preguntó.

Erik asintió seriamente.

-Entraré con él para la operación pero quiero verlo ahora.

El médico le indicó que podía pasar a la sala. Erik pasó y se encontró con Peter vestido con una bata blanca y sentado en la cama con varias almohadas acomodadas en su espalda. Tenía la jeringa para el suero insertada en la muñeca izquierda y se lo notaba pálido por el dolor y el miedo. Estaba a punto de dar a luz a su primera criatura y Logan no podía estar con él. Se sentía solo y asustado.

Su padre suspiró. No podía dejar de pensar en el alumbramiento de Charles, recordaba cuando lo había traído a ese mismo hospital casi doce años atrás también volando por los aires, pero con su amante en coma, ya agonizando. Había sido el momento más triste de su vida, tanto o más que cuando perdiera a su madre. Por eso le costaba enfrentarse a la situación y mantenerse tranquilo, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo porque su hijo lo necesitaba. Suspiró nuevamente y se acercó para sentarse en un extremo del lecho junto al joven. Peter se estiró tanto como el suero se lo permitía para abrazarlo y llorar. Erik dejó que se desahogara, él también quería llorar más que nada por el recuerdo doloroso.

-Me siento ridículo – confesó el muchacho y se apartó para secarse los ojos -. ¿Cuántas veces estuvieron a punto de cortarme en pedazos en plena batalla y ahora me asusta el saber que me harán un tajito en la barriga?

Erik sonrió.

-Sabes que no es el tajito lo que te tiene así.

Peter bajó la mirada. Claro, no era eso sino la ansiedad de saber que estaba a punto de tener a su hija y que Logan no podía estar presente. Erik volteó disimuladamente hacia la puerta, esperando que su yerno entrara de un momento al otro, pero se notaba a través del vidrio de la ventana que había vuelto a nevar.

-No creo que llegue a tiempo – suspiró el joven, deduciendo lo que su padre pensaba al mirar hacia la puerta y hacia la ventana -. No tienes que entrar conmigo si no quieres, papá. Imagino lo que te debe recordar todo esto.

-Entraré contigo porque quiero hacerlo – respondió su padre con convicción -. Tú quieres que entre a acompañarte, ¿no es así? – Peter asintió rápidamente -. Y eso es lo que haré – le sonrió.

Peter se tranquilizó al saber que su progenitor no lo dejaría solo porque lo deseaba y lo veía tan calmado que eso lo ayudó a sosegarse.

Dos enfermeros llegaron con una camilla para llevarlo a la sala de operaciones. Erik le apretó la mano mientras lo acomodaban para asegurarle que a partir de ese momento no se movería de su lado.

…..

Erik estaba concentrado en mantenerse calmo para tranquilizar a Peter. Se calzó el gorro y la bata que le alcanzaron y se ubicó en la cabecera junto a su hijo para que notara su presencia. Peter le apretó la mano mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Erik lo miró con una sonrisa para aliviarlo.

Magneto mantuvo el contacto visual con su hijo para calmarlo y seguir él mismo sosegado pero todo cambió cuando oyó el llanto de la criatura. Peter contuvo el aliento y desvió la mirada hacia el frente. El médico llegó con la criatura y se la entregó. Erik, que hasta ese momento se estaba esforzando por no pensar en la cesárea de Charles, olvidó el recuerdo doloroso y se desvivió con la niña. La vio enrojecida y llorando a mares en brazos de su progenitor, y se deshizo de ternura. Peter estaba lagrimeando de la emoción y, sin darse cuenta, Erik se secó los ojos. Entre ambos le acariciaron las manitas, le abrieron los puñitos y le contaron los dedos. Erik le hizo una caricia en la punta del talón y Peter no dejaba de tocarle el cuello y el torso. Padre e hijo estaban fascinados. Más tarde, cuando terminaron de suturarle la herida, devolvieron al joven a la sala.

Peter cayó en un sueño profundo y aunque estaba demasiado excitado, la anestesia hizo efecto. Su padre permaneció en una silla a su lado. El amanecer se veía a través de la ventana. El joven despertó un par de horas después y lo primero que reclamó fue a su hija. Erik fue a buscarla a la sala de neonatología y la alzó de su cuna. La enfermera la había envuelto en una manta rosada y le había puesto un gorrito de lana del mismo tono. Estaba vestida con un enterizo blanco de algodón que Peter había traído en la mochila.

Magneto no pudo evitar imaginar a David así de pequeño, recién nacido del agonizante Charles, y también pensó en Peter en brazos de su madre y alejado de él. Lloró y besó la frente de la criatura.

…..

Los demás llegaron un rato más tarde. Logan era un manojo de ansias y nervios, y aunque Erik había llamado a la casa apenas nació para avisar que todo había salido bien, nadie podía culparlo de encontrarse tan excitado. Se acercó a su mocoso que tenía a la pequeña dormida en brazos, y los abrazó a los dos con ganas.

Erik salió para darle intimidad a la pareja y en el pasillo se cruzó con Scott, que traía a un ansioso David porque quería conocer a su sobrina. Llenó a su padre de preguntas y Erik se lo llevó a un rincón para que se sentaran en unas sillas y platicaran. Justo cuando el niño acababa de quitarse las dudas, Logan salió para buscarlo ya que querían él y Peter mostrarle a la niña primero que a todos. David se sintió orgulloso y enfiló hacia la sala entre brincos.

Su padre lo observó distraído y, de repente, vio una silueta traslúcida que se movió apenas cuando David pasó a su lado. Erik sintió que el corazón de le estrujaba al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Charles. Quedó atónito. El fantasma llegó hasta él y se sentó en la misma silla que antes usara el niño. Erik lo estudiaba sin dar fe a lo que veía. Sonriendo con complicidad, Charles observó cómo David entraba en la sala acompañado de Logan y se volvió hacia su amante.

Erik estaba maravillado. ¿Qué hacía Charles sentado junto a él? ¿Cómo había llegado? ¿Era realmente Charles Francis Xavier? De pronto recordó ese encuentro onírico y se preguntó si el telépata había venido finalmente a buscarlo. ¿Estaba Erik a punto de dejar este mundo? ¿Abandonaría a David siendo un niño y a Peter que acababa de convertirse en padre? Sus hijos lo necesitaban, él los necesitaba pero también necesitaba a Charles, nunca había dejado de extrañarlo.

-No es lo que piensas, Erik – aclaró la figura al leerlo -. ¿Crees que vine a llevarte conmigo? No, amor – rio -. Vine a hacerte compañía porque gracias al poder que tenía cuando vivía, al fin pude conectarme contigo mentalmente.

-Eso significa que eres un producto de mi imaginación – trató de entender Erik desilusionado.

El cuerpo traslúcido de Charles fue incorporando forma y color. Sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas y sus ojos brillaron como los luceros que eran en vida. Al cabo de un instante, ya no tenía la apariencia fantasmal sino que parecía una persona de carne y hueso. Tenía el aspecto del joven Charles que Erik había conocido en los sesenta cuando lo rescató del mar y se hicieron amigos inseparables y, más tarde, amantes apasionados.

-¿Puedes hacer esto con tu imaginación? – lo desafió Charles, sonriendo. Acto seguido, lo tomó de las manos y Erik pudo disfrutar de la textura nostálgica de su piel -. Soy yo, Erik. Me proyecté a través de tu mente. Solo puedes verme tú y sentir esto – acercó la boca hacia la de Magneto y lo besó suavemente.

Erik cerró los ojos, embelesado, pero enseguida los abrió temiendo encontrarse solo. Pero allí estaba Charles, riendo en medio del beso porque había leído otra vez su desconfianza. Magneto se atrevió a abrazarlo y sí, pudo sentirlo, también sepultó el rostro en su pelo y pudo disfrutar del aroma particular de su cabello, que había heredado David. Fue demasiado para Erik y lloró.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ahora volveremos a estar juntos para siempre? – se llenó de esperanza.

-No siempre pero sí en instantes cortos y especiales como ahora, que nació tu nieta – explicó Charles con la voz pausada. Erik lo observaba con tanto amor, que volvió a reír -. Te amo, nunca olvides esto.

Erik no podía hablar de la emoción pero le apretó y acarició los dedos de la mano. Charles sintió que la conexión mental se apagaba.

-Tengo que irme, Erik, pero volveré pronto – lo besó de cuenta nueva -. Adiós, mi amor – se despidió, mientras le recorría la boca con los labios -. Te amo, no lo olvides.

En un parpadeo, la presencia de Charles se esfumó y Erik volvió a sentirse solo sentado en la silla. Se restregó los ojos sin salir de la conmoción.

Justo David salió de la sala con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y corrió hacia su padre. No había que correr dentro de los hospitales pero se lo notaba tan feliz, que Erik no le dijo nada.

-¡La conocí, papá! – exclamó, loco de alegría -. Peter me la entregó, él y Logan me dejaron que la tuviera aquí – se señaló los brazos -. ¡La cargué yo! Es hermosa, papi, con Peter pensamos que se parece a ti pero Logan dice que estamos diciendo locuras.

Erik rio, pensando el golpe duro que debía ser para Howlett que su primera hija tuviera las facciones de su antiguo enemigo, pero feliz de que la niña se le pareciera.

-¿Así que piensas que se parece a mí, dragón?

-¡Es idéntica! – contestó David y, al darse cuenta de que había gritado, él mismo se cubrió la boca con el índice -. Perdón.

-Ven acá, hijo – rio su padre y lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo de la cintura -. Sabes, este es uno de los días más felices que he tenido.

-También yo – confirmó el niño, riendo.

…..

Peter recibió el alta médica y volvieron todos a la casa. Erik se sintió orgulloso cuando notó que sus dos hijos tenían razón y Laura poseía un cierto aire a los Lehnsherr, pero también se dio cuenta de que con quien más guardaba semejanza era con Peter y ya se le notaban los ojos grandes y su misma nariz.

Cuando todos se encontraban reunidos en una sala, observando a la niña en brazos de Peter, Erik notó que David no se encontraba allí. Algo extraño dado su entusiasmo con su sobrina. Salió a buscarlo por las distintas habitaciones de la planta baja y a través del ventanal de una lo vio en el jardín. El niño se había abrigado para la nieve pero de igual manera hacía mucho frío afuera.

-¡David! – lo llamó y buscó velozmente su tapado y sus guantes para salir -. ¡David! – salió y llegó hasta él, corriendo -. ¿Qué te sucede, hijo?

El niño volteó hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-Me pasó algo raro, papá – explicó seriamente. Erik se puso de cuclillas para revisar que tuviera su ropita seca y cerrada para que no le entrara el frío -. Salí de la sala y fui a la cocina a tomar agua porque tenía sed – su padre asintió -. Cuando tomaba, sentí algo aquí y aquí – se tocó el corazón y la frente -. Era alguien que me pedía que saliera al jardín, no pude escucharle la voz, bueno – hizo memoria -. Sí, la escuché y sonaba a la de un hombre con acento inglés. No sé por qué quise obedecerle y salir, pero cuando iba a hacerlo me advirtió que antes me abrigara mucho y no me volvió a hablar hasta que me abrigué así y aquí estoy.

Erik se estremeció de emoción al imaginar de quién podía tratarse.

-Y ahora, ¿ sientes esa voz?

David negó confundido.

-¿A dónde habrá querido guiarte? – se preguntó Erik y se puso de pie. Tomó a su hijo de la mano y miró alrededor -. Trata de escucharla, David.

-Yo quiero escucharla pero no me habló más. ¿Quién es, papi?

Su padre estaba demasiado ansioso para prestarle atención.

-David, trata de concentrarte. Siente en tu corazón y en tu cabeza, ¿sí?

El niño cerró los ojos con fuerza y puso todo de sí. Todavía no controlaba a la perfección su poder pero sabía distinguir una mente de otra y esta era desconocida pero le resultaba familiar al mismo tiempo. De repente dio con ella.

-¡Tulipanes amarillos, papá! – exclamó con una sonrisa. Sí, la había vuelto a escuchar -. Dice que hay tulipanes amarillos en el jardín floreciendo – se concentró más -. Dice que son como los que le regalamos en mi cumpleaños – abrió los ojos como platos -. Papá, le regalamos tulipanes amarillos a papi. ¿Es él?

Erik quería reunir más pruebas antes de confirmárselo aunque ya era evidente.

-¿Dónde están esos tulipanes, David?

David miró alrededor y salió corriendo en dirección a unos arbustos. Su padre lo siguió. El niño se inclinó junto a ellos y vio un tulipán florecido en la nieve con sus flores amarillas. Algo inaudito no solo por lo inhóspito del clima sino porque nadie la había plantado.

-No puede ser – murmuró para sí -. Este lugar, entre estos arbustos, aquí fue donde me protegí esa noche – y recordó cuando se había refugiado en ese lugar, solo y asustado en el momento de huir de la casa después de escuchar a Logan. Pensaba que Erik le había quitado a su padre y lloraba llamando a Charles hasta que su hermano lo rescató -. Fue aquí donde Peter me encontró.

Erik llegó hasta él y quedó observando la planta. David cerró los ojos y la voz volvió a hablarle:

"Ocho años atrás, te escondiste en este mismo sitio y me pedías ayuda y yo no podía consolarte. Estabas confundido y con miedo. Cuando vivía no sufrí tanto como al verte llorar esa vez y yo me sentía impotente, sin poder hacer nada. Pero ahora te traje unas flores como las que me regalas cada año para que sepas que siempre estoy contigo."

David abrió los ojos y se levantó. Algo le decía que tenía que estarse de pie para distinguir mejor. Detrás de los arbustos vio una silueta y corrió feliz hacia ella. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba: era idéntico al retrato que conservaba en su mesa de luz. No podía creer que después de esperarlo toda su vida, al fin pudiera encontrarse con su papi Charles.

Erik seguía los movimientos de su hijo atentamente pero no distinguió la figura hasta que David gritó de alegría y la abrazó de la cintura.

-Charles – rio feliz hacia su amante. Sin embargo, el telépata estaba ensimismado abrazando a su hijo por primera vez y no lo oyó -. La conexión mental de la que me hablaste logró que te reunieras con él también – comprendió -. David es poderoso como tú y conseguiste conectarte con su mente así como lo hiciste con la mía.

Erik se les acercó pero no quiso interrumpir el abrazo. David seguía colgado de la cintura de su padre, son los ojos cerrados y riendo. Charles abrió los suyos y observó a su amor.

-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, Erik – suspiró -. David – lo empujó suavemente para que le hiciera caso y se puso de cuclillas en la nieve para estar a su altura -. Esta visita será corta pero te prometo que volveré pronto para verte. Sabes que te quiero – le besó la frente -. Continúa siendo el niño maravilloso que has sido hasta ahora.

David estaba tan emocionado que lo único que atinó a hacer fue asentir. Charles le hizo una caricia suave en la cabeza y, con una sonrisa, se puso de pie y envió un beso con la mano en dirección a su amante. Luego se esfumó. Recién el niño cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado y comenzó a brincar y a reír.

-¡Papi! ¿Lo viste, papá? ¡Era papi! Y te lanzó un beso volador.

Erik se acercó a su hijo y lo cargó. Riendo regresaron a los arbustos para llevar el tulipán a la casa y trasplantarlo adentro.

-¡Fue papi! ¿Lo viste? – seguía comentando David lleno de entusiasmo y hacía gestos y reía en brazos de su padre -. Me dijo cosas muy lindas. ¿Sabías que él estaba conmigo cuando me perdí esa noche y era muy chiquito? ¿Sabías que se puso triste por no poder ayudarme? ¿Sabías que me dejó esas flores porque se las regalamos cada año? ¿Sabías, papá? ¿Sabías? ¡Es igual a la foto! ¡Y lo pude sentir! ¡Lo pude abrazar y tocar! Ahora escuché su voz, ahora lo conozco como lo conocías tú. ¿Lo viste, papá?

-Sí, lo vi – contestó Erik tan feliz como él. Llegaron hasta el sitio y se inclinó para quitar cuidadosamente la planta del suelo -. Cuando entremos vas a contarme todo lo que te dijo y vamos a cuidar juntos de este tulipán, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Sí! – aplaudió.

Dentro de la casa, el resto de la familia mutante seguía enloquecida con Laura, pero ya la pareja se había retirado a sus aposentos con la niña para estar los tres a solas.

Erik y David entraron y fueron juntos y en silencio a ocuparse de la planta, que el niño traía sosteniendo con mucho cuidado en sus manos. David le advirtió a su padre que era la primera vez que recibía un regalo de su papi Charles y Erik le respondió que ahora que Charles podría hacerse presente sería el primero de muchos otros.

El niño lo confirmó antes de lo que imaginaba. Esa misma noche, después de que Erik lo despidiera y le apagara la luz del velador, percibió una presencia sentada en el borde del colchón junto a su cabecera. En medio de la oscuridad, sintió una mano que le acariciaba amorosa la mejilla y la voz sosegada de Charles susurrándole al oído.

-Duerme en paz, hijito mío – David abrió los ojos y distinguió a su padre entre las penumbras. No podía notarlo pero Charles tenía los suyos humedecidos -. A partir de ahora podré venir a despedirte cada noche. Solo piensa en mí antes de dormir y con nuestros poderes nos conectaremos – le besó la frente y se esfumó.

David se acomodó entre las cobijas, sonriendo. Su vida no podía ser más feliz.

….

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Aquí llegó el final de la historia. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.**_

_**Midhiel **_


End file.
